The Big Four and the First Year
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Join Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and others as they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For their first year at Hogwarts, the Big Four will contend with challenges ranging from their inexperience, the dangers lying in Hogwarts, and overall surviving their first year. Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts AU. Please Review! -phoenixfire1995-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Burgess_

Despite the fact it was a week before his eleventh birthday, Jack Overland was already excited. A few months ago, he had made it snow… in July, and at that moment it was confirmed that like his mother, he was a wizard. Now he was just waiting for his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Jack, calm down," his mother said to him, growing tired of him bouncing off the walls.

"Sorry Mom, I just can't wait for my letter!" Jack exclaimed in response.

"I wanna go with Jack, can't I go Mom?" Jack's younger sister, Emma asked.

"Sorry, sis, you got to wait three more years. Then again, you could always be a Squib and be a disgrace to the family," Jack responded.

"Jackson!" Jack's mother barked.

He flinched under her scolding, but then a pure white owl flew in through the open window of their small countryside home. It dropped a letter on their kitchen table and roosted itself nearby. Jack lunged for the letter like a madman and ripped into it as if he was a hound ripping into a steak.

_Dunbroch_

In the kingdom of Dunbroch, a chunk of acreage in the Scottish Highlands, a young girl with a head full of curly red hair was sound asleep despite the sun being in the center of the sky.

"Merida! Merida!" an older woman came into her room calling with delight.

She paused and sighed in disappointment at the sight of the young girl still being asleep.

"Merida, it's time to wake up," the woman said softly.

The redhead didn't stir.

"Merida, wake up this instant!" she barked, startling the redhead awake.

"Ah!" she called out, falling out of bed.

She took her blankets down with her and looked up at the woman, her mother, half-covered by the blankets.

"What is it, Mum?" she asked bitterly, upset about being woken up.

"Ya've gotten yer letter from Hogwarts," Merida's mother revealed.

_Corona_

In the city of Corona, a small, old-fashioned city in the United Kingdom, a young woman with long, blonde hair nearly down at her ankles was running around with a letter in her hands. Her mother and father stood off nearby with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you for being accepted into Hogwarts, Rapunzel, but your father and I need to speak to you about something important," the girl's mother said.

"What is it? Am I not allowed to go?" Rapunzel asked, looking crestfallen despite not knowing the topic which her parents wish to speak to her about.

"No, of course you can go, we just need to advise you against using your gift unless it is absolutely necessary," the girl's father said.

_Berk_

On a grey and tasteless island off the coast of Northern Ireland called Berk, a young, scrawny boy was currently holding a wooden sword and shield while standing in the center of an arena. Up above, a blonde man with a mustache and a metal arm and leg was standing next to a bearded redheaded man.

"Let the beastie in, Gobber," the redheaded man said, not taking his eyes off the child in the arena.

"Are you sure, Stoick?" the blonde questioned, looking a bit concerned for the boy.

Stoick gazed at his friend.

"Let the beastie, in Gobber," Gobber repeated the instructions, moving toward a gate in the arena.

He pulled up a large log keeping it locked and suddenly a six-foot-long dragon burst out of the containment area. It had claws black as night, scales green like emeralds and just as hard, eyes yellow like a wolf, and a pair of bat-like wings folded against its back.

The boy swallowed a lump growing in the back of his throat as the dragon hissed at him. He raised his sword, but it was swatted out of his hand. He raised his shield and the dragon charged, but Stoick jumped down into the arena and grabbed it by its tail. He pulled it away from the boy and pushed it back into its cell.

"Whew, that was close," the boy said.

"Damn it, Hiccup, what are you doing down here!?" Stoick barked angrily at the boy.

"Sorry Dad…," the boy responded meekly.

"We're the only ones standing between the largest dragon's nest in Europe and the Muggles! We need to be strong and we are only as strong as our weakest link! My son will not be the weak link in _my _village!" Stoick continued to bark.

"Stoick!" Gobber called down from the edge of the arena.

Stoick turned and saw his friend point his good hand at a great-horned owl holding a Hogwarts acceptance letter in its talons.

"Well bless Odin, my son has been accepted into Hogwarts!" Stoick called out, picking his scrawny son up with one hand.

"Sorry, Stoick, but this is Astrid's acceptance letter," Gobber revealed.

Stoick then dropped his son like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow…," Hiccup complained.

A second owl then appeared and Stoick got excited again, picking his son up off the ground.

"Snotlout," Gobber revealed.

Hiccup was dropped again. A third owl appeared holding two acceptance letters in its talons and Hiccup was hoisted up again.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut," Gobber revealed.

Hiccup hit the ground again and just lay there in defeat until his father picked him up by the back of his fur coat.

"Fishlegs," Gobber revealed.

Hiccup was dropped face first into the dirt. No more owls were in sight and Gobber left to deliver the letters to the five kids who were accepted.

"I'm sorry, Dad… I guess I'm just not good enough…," Hiccup apologized to his father, sitting on the ground in disappointment.

"Hiccup…," Stoick was about to respond to his son's apology when suddenly a shrill screech got their attention.

A scrawny, runty owl flew down into the arena and landed on Stoick's shoulder. In its talon was a letter. Stoick took the letter and looked at who it was for.

"Hiccup, don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough; whether it be you or me, _never_! Because you are good enough and you _are _going to Hogwarts," Stoick said to his son, who beamed up at him.

_Arendelle_

It was snowing in the Scandinavian kingdom of Arendelle and the two princesses were busy playing in the snow that covered the kingdom. Then a white owl landed in front of the two sisters holding a letter.

"My letter!" the older one, a platinum blonde named Elsa, called out, running over to the owl.

She took the letter and the two sisters ran back into the castle to where their parents were.

"Mommy! Daddy! I got my letter!" Elsa called out.

The King and Queen of Arendelle ran to their daughters and smiled down at the oldest.

"Congratulations, Elsa," the King said to his daughter.

"Man, Elsa, you're so lucky," Elsa's younger sister, a strawberry blonde named Anna, said.

"Don't worry, Anna, you'll be going to Hogwarts soon enough," Elsa said to her sister.

"Maybe now you'll get a boyfriend," Anna chided her older sister.

"What!? I don't have time for boyfriends! I will be studying!" Elsa responded in outrage to her sister's statement.

**A/N**

**Well, there goes the first chapter of my Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts AU fanfiction! This one looks like it's gonna be fun and I hope to get a bunch of reviews from all you girls and guys. :p**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jack_

Jack, his mother, and his younger sister were all walking through Diagon Alley to get Jack his supplies for school.

"Can I get my wand now? Ooh! Ooh! Can I get my broom!?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Jack, First Years aren't allowed a broomstick," his mother said to him as they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

_Rapunzel_

Next door, Rapunzel and her parents were getting her required books at Flourish & Blotts.

"Alright, I need _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander, and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble," Rapunzel went over the list of books she needed as her father carried them all.

"How is she going to carry all of these books around?" her father groaned out the question to his wife.

"She's resourceful, dear," Rapunzel's mother responded.

_Hiccup_

Near the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron stands Potage's Cauldron Shop. Inside, Hiccup and his father were buying his son a size-two pewter cauldron for school.

"There ya go, son, your own cauldron," Stoick said, handing his son the cauldron.

"Oh boy, I've always wanted one," Hiccup responded sarcastically.

"Good, 'cause now you've got one. Where's Gobber?" Stoick responded, not getting the sarcasm.

Gobber came stumbling out of The Leaky Cauldron with firewhiskey staining his mustache.

"Gobber! We're not five minutes in and you're already drunk?" Stoick questioned his friend.

_Merida_

Merida, her mother, her father, and her three younger brothers, triplets, were inside Ollivander's, a wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was busy measuring every part of Merida's body, including the space between her nostrils.

"Ah, yes, I believe I know the wand for you, my dear," Ollivander said as Merida's father struggled to keep the triplets under control.

"Really? Ya do!?" Merida asked excitedly.

"Mmhmm," Ollivander said as he went through a cupboard.

He pulled out a wand that was about eleven-and-a-half inches long. Its jet-black color gleamed under the low light.

"Ebony, eleven-and-a-half inches, dragon heartstring core… unbending. This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider; in my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose," Ollivander explained the wand to Merida.

"It's gorgeous," Merida said as Ollivander handed it to her.

She swished it through the air and a jet of fire shot out.

"Ooh," Merida responded in awe.

_Jack_

Jack had all of his uniform supplies and now walked over to Ollivander's. He stopped as a girl with a mane of wild red hair, followed by who he assumed to be her family, came out of the shop.

"Nice hair, Red," Jack said to the girl, getting her attention.

"Ya shouldn't talk, Snowball," the redhead responded.

"Merida/Jack!" their mothers scolded them.

The two families went their separate ways and Jack went into Ollivanders where he got the usual measurements.

"Oohoo, I rather enjoy giving a wizard this particular wand," Ollivander said, going into his drawers.

He pulled out a dark brown wand about eleven-and-three-quarters-of-an-inch long.

"Dogwood, eleven-and-three-quarters, phoenix feather core… surprisingly swishy! Dogwood is one of my own personal favorites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be wrong to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy," Ollivander explained to Jack, handing him the wand.

"I like the wand," Jack admitted, swishing it through the air.

Suddenly his sister cried out and everyone turned their attentions onto her. Her hair, once long and brown like her mother's, was now green and spiked like a patch of grass. Upon closer examination, it was revealed to be actual grass! Jack had, accidentally, turned his sister's hair into grass!

"Jack! You jerk!" Emma cried out as tears began forming in her blue eyes.

Jack just started busting up laughing.

"Wand; you and me are gonna have fun," he said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm going to have to shave your… um… hair off when we get home," Jack and Emma's mother revealed.

"Can I do it? You always yell at me for not mowing the lawn!" Jack asked rather excitedly, earning a disappointed stare from his mother and a hateful glare from his sister.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup had retrieved all of his books, robes, and supplies. Now all he needed to get was a wand. He, Stoick, and Gobber went to Ollivander's as a white-haired kid walked out with his mother and his crying, green-haired sister.

Upon closer examination, Hiccup saw that the sister's hair was actually grass.

"How in the world did that happen?" he questioned out loud, causing the sister to cry even more and run off.

"I turned her hair into grass with my new wand, so awesome!" the white-haired kid responded.

"Come on, Hiccup," Stoick said, taking his son into the wand shop.

Hiccup received the Ollivander measuring and was then given his wand.

"Highly intelligent witches and wizards ought to be offered a walnut wand for trial first, because in nine cases out of ten, the two will find in each other their ideal mate. Walnut wands are often found in the hands of magical innovators and inventors; this is a handsome wood possessed of unusual versatility and adaptability. A note of caution, however: while some woods are difficult to dominate, and may resist the performance of spells that are foreign to their natures, the walnut wand will, once subjugated, perform any task its owner desires, provided that the user is of sufficient brilliance. This makes for a truly lethal weapon in the hands of a witch or wizard of no conscience, for the wand and the wizard may feed from each other in a particularly unhealthy manner," Ollivander said to Hiccup.

Hiccup admired the twelve-and-a-half foot wand powered by dragon heartstring. He gave it a flick and it wavered slightly before sending some sparks out like a sparkler.

"I like it," Hiccup admitted.

"Ah, atta boy!" his father exclaimed, clapping Hiccup on the back rather hard.

_Rapunzel_

The long-haired blonde girl walked into Ollivander's while a scrawny boy with auburn-colored hair stood there with his large and imposing father and a slightly less large and imposing blonde man.

"Oh hi there, are you getting your new wand?" Rapunzel asked the boy, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, uh… um… yeah," he responded shyly.

"My name is Rapunzel," Rapunzel introduced herself.

"My name is Hiccup," the boy responded.

"Excuse you," Rapunzel said.

"Huh? Oh, no _my name is Hiccup_," the boy tried again to introduce himself.

"Man, hiccups are the worst," Rapunzel said, patting the boy on his shoulder.

"Punz… I think _Hiccup _is his name," Rapunzel's father said.

Rapunzel went scarlet after realizing her mistake.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed her apology.

"It's okay," Hiccup responded, trying not to feel bad.

Hiccup, his father, and Gobber then left the wand shop and Rapunzel received the Ollivander measurements.

"I got the perfect wand for you, deary," Ollivander said, pulling out a light reddish-brown wand that was between twelve and thirteen inches long.

Rapunzel took the wand and squealed with delight.

"Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand, attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic, my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow," Ollivander explained to Rapunzel.

She beamed up at the wandmaker.

"And in regards to the unicorn hair core: Unicorn hair is a more subtle wand, but it is quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. It is also hands-down the best core for healing, as it picks up some of the healing capabilities of unicorn blood. Unicorn hair has a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users," Ollivander said.

Rapunzel gave her wand a swish and smiled as a white lily shot out of the tip, landing in Ollivander's hand.

_Elsa_

Elsa sat in the sedan chair provided for her family next to Anna. A second sedan chair was carried by four guards in front of the one carried by another four guards. The one in front carried her parents.

"I wish we could just walk around. We're nothing special," Anna muttered irritably.

"Anna, we're royalty," Elsa corrected her.

Anna made a rude noise and looked through the curtains she and Elsa could see out of but that no one can see in. She then noticed a girl her sister's age with long, blonde hair walk out of the wand shop they were heading toward. Anna poked her head out of the curtains.

"You have gorgeous hair!" she called out to the girl, getting her attention.

"Aw thanks, so do you!" the girl responded, walking by with her parents.

"Anna, get back in here," Elsa ordered, pulling her sister back in.

In Ollivander's wand shop, Elsa was measured by a nervous Ollivander while being watched by two imposing royal guards.

"Ah… yes… I have the perfect wand for you, your majesty," Ollivander said.

He pulled out a silver wand for Elsa that was fourteen inches long.

"Whoa… it's long," Elsa commented.

Anna snickered in the background but was silenced under her sister's gaze. When Elsa turned away from Anna, the younger sister stuck her tongue out.

"At fourteen inches, your wand is slightly longer than average for your height, again perhaps reflecting your artistic tendencies while striving to do well. Because the combination of the wood and the core results in a wand inclined toward developing a powerful partnership with you, which will only get stronger with increased use, its slightly yielding flexibility perhaps is more indicative of the user's open mind and open heart. With the power of this wand in your hands, you would be a powerful Seer or Healer," Ollivander explained.

"What kind of wood is it made out of Mr. Ollivander?" Elsa's father asked.

"Silver lime, your majesty," Ollivander said.

He then turned back to Elsa.

"This unusual and highly attractive wand wood was greatly in vogue in the nineteenth century. Demand outstripped supply, and unscrupulous wandmakers dyed substandard woods in an effort to fool purchasers into believing that they had purchased silver lime. The reasons for these wands' desirability lay not only in their unusually handsome appearance, but also because they had a reputation for performing best for Seers and those skilled in Legilimency, mysterious arts both, which consequently gave the possessor of a silver lime wand considerable status. When demand was at its height, wandmaker Arturo Cephalopos claimed that the association between silver lime and clairvoyance was 'a falsehood circulated by merchants like Gerbold Ollivander, my own grandfather, who have overstocked their workshops with silver lime and hope to shift their surplus.' But Cephalopos was a slipshod wandmaker and an ignoramus, and nobody, Seer or not, was surprised when he went out of business," Ollivander went on.

"And the core?" Elsa asked.

"Unicorn hair: Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands, although the wand wood may compensate, and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing," Ollivander explained.

Elsa swished her wand around and suddenly some of Ollivander's drawers became covered in a layer of frost.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Elsa apologized immediately.

"It's alright, your majesty," Ollivander responded quickly.

"Elsa, we should go and obtain the rest of your supplies," Elsa's father said, handing Ollivander some payment.

"Yes, father," Elsa responded, leaving the wand shop with her family.

**A/N**

**Yes this chapter is rather long.**

**Anna: *wink***

**Me: Shush child, you're like nine in this! :( **

**Well they all got their wands and I believe each one describes their personalities quite well. Thanks to all who have reviewed and I can't wait to see your opinions on this chapter. **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Jack_

At King's Cross Station in London, Jack was pushing a cart full of his luggage and school supplies.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters," he said to himself as his mother and sister lugged behind.

Emily now had a shaved head and was wearing hoods and hats to conceal it, so that just meant Jack _had _to do everything he could to reveal her baldness.

The Overland family got to the column between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Run, Jack, run!" Jack's mother told him, pushing him forward.

Jack ran toward the column, awaiting to run into solidness as a sick punishment for teasing his sister, but phased straight through it into another completely different train station. His mother and sister phased in behind him and he got a smirk from his mother.

_Elsa_

Elsa was walking with guards on either side of her, gaining looks from other patrons at King's Cross, and got to the column between Platforms 9 and 10.

"I'm sorry we can't go with you, Elsa," her father said.

"It's okay, Dad," she responded.

"Be careful, Elsa. You may be targeted by enemies of the crown," Elsa's mother warned her.

"I'll be fine, Mom. I can protect myself," Elsa said.

She then pushed her cart into the column, leaving behind the protectiveness of her parents and the royal guards for the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup was already on the other side of Platform 9 and ¾ with his father and Gobber walking on either side of him.

"Your classes will be Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology; you won't be with either Gobber or me, but we will be here for you if you need it, son," Stoick said to Hiccup besides the Hogwarts Express train.

"Hey, Dad, what happens if I'm not sorted into Gryffindor?" Hiccup questioned.

"AH HA, HA! No Haddock in the history of the family has ever been in anything but Gryffindor! You're a Haddock, son, and you will be in my House!" Stoick exclaimed boomingly.

_Rapunzel_

Rapunzel sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. A small, green chameleon sat on her shoulder, chirping up at her. She had gotten him back in Diagon Alley and named him Pascal.

"Well, here we go, Pascal," Rapunzel said nervously.

Pascal tried to reassure her by nuzzling her collarbone.

_Merida_

Merida was rushing ahead of her mother at King's Cross Station, running terribly late.

"I can't believe ya overslept today of all days, Merida!" her mother barked at her from behind.

"Believe it, mother! I do it all the time!" Merida responded.

She didn't break her sprint and went through the column between Platforms 9 and 10. Merida caught her breath on the other side of Platform 9 and ¾, her long-eared owl, Oíche, flapping his wings in his cage.

"Calm down ya blasted bird!" Merida snapped at her owl.

"All aboard!" the conductor called out, followed by a train whistle.

"Bloody hell!" Merida exclaimed, running for the train as her mother phased in through the column.

She ran alongside the train until getting to where she could board just as the train started pulling away from the station. The conductor helped Merida up onto the train along with her belongings.

"Cuttin' a bit close, lass," he said to her.

"Sorry," Merida apologized.

She turned back to see her mother relieved face at seeing her on board the train.

"See you during the holidays, Merida!" her mother called out.

Merida just smiled as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from King's Cross.

"Ye should find a compartment, lass," the conductor said to Merida.

"Yes sir," she responded, moving into the hallway to find a compartment.

_Jack_

Jack was on the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment in which the only other occupant was a girl his age with long, blonde hair, a round face, and green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Jack Overland," he introduced himself to the girl.

"Rapunzel Solaris," the girl responded.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" Jack asked.

"No, I do not," Rapunzel responded.

Jack just smirked and put his luggage up in the luggage racks above the seats. He sat down across from Rapunzel and noticed Pascal on her shoulder.

"Cool lizard," he said.

"His name is Pascal," Rapunzel responded, smiling at Jack.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup moved through the Hogwarts Express alone. His father and Gobber Apparated to Hogwarts ahead of him, leaving him to make friends and enemies alike on his own. He carried his luggage awkwardly and to little avail with his owl, Draconis, being lugged behind him in his cage.

Hiccup then accidentally bumped into a pair of large fifth years.

"Eh, watch it, ya bloody runt!" one of them barked at him.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized.

"Yeah, ya better be sorry, runt," the other growled, pushing Hiccup down.

He looked up at the larger students and swallowed a hard lump in the back of his throat.

_Merida_

Merida walked through the hall on the train, looking for a compartment to sit in when she saw a scrawny, auburn-colored haired boy be pushed down by a pair of Fifth Years.

"'Ey! Leave him alone!" she snapped at the bullies, dropping her luggage to draw her wand.

The Fifth Years and the boy looked at her. One stepped over him to confront Merida.

"What ye gonna do about it, Red?" the Fifth Year asked challengingly, pulling his wand out as well.

"Do we have a problem here?" another Fifth Year student asked, stepping out his compartment beside Merida.

He was tall, well-muscled, and had a head full of unkempt red hair.

"Stay out of this, Weasley!" the Fifth Year bully snapped.

"Nah, I don't think I will, Reginald. _Expelliarmus_!" the Fifth Year the bully called Weasley called out as he drew his wand.

A jet of red light hit the bully square in the chest, knocking him back, and sending his wand flying to the redheaded male. The second bully backed away and ran off into a compartment with his friend.

"I didn't need ya help!" Merida barked at the Fifth Year.

"Heh, brave, foolish, bad attitude. You're a Gryffindor no doubt, what's your name, Little Red?" the Fifth year responded, putting his wand away.

"Merida," Merida responded.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me, I'm just fine," the auburn-haired boy said as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh!" Merida called out, running to him.

She helped him to his feet and fixed his luggage.

"Thanks for the help," he said to her.

"No problem, I don't tolerate bullies," Merida responded.

"The name's Hiccup," the boy introduced himself.

"Excuse you," Merida responded, causing Hiccup just to fall over in defeat.

"I think that's his name, Little Red," the Fifth Year pointed out.

"The name's Merida," Merida growled.

"Fred. Fred Weasley the Second, but nowhere near second best," the Fifth Year introduced himself.

_Elsa_

Elsa found herself alone in a compartment, looking out the window to the British countryside as the Hogwarts Express rolled by. A knock on the compartment's sliding door got her attention. She turned and a large-for-his-age First Year stood in the doorway.

"Hi, may I sit in here with you?" the boy asked.

"Oh, go ahead," Elsa responded.

"Thanks," the boy said, pulling his luggage in behind him.

He put it up in the luggage racks and sat down across from Elsa.

"What's your name, stranger?" the boy asked.

"Elsa. Princess Elsa of Arendelle," Elsa introduced herself with pride.

"Whoa… I'm just Kristoff… Kristoff Jorgenson… your majesty," the boy responded, intimidated by Elsa.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kristoff," Elsa said, folding her hands in her lap in a curtly manner.

_Jack_

Jack was sitting in the compartment with Rapunzel, conversing her, when suddenly the redhead he met in Diagon Alley and a scrawny-looking boy came into their compartment.

"Can we sit in here? Everywhere else is full," the boy asked as the redhead Jack remembers being called Merida glared at him.

"You!" he and she called out in unison, pointing at the other.

_Rapunzel_

Rapunzel was having a nice time talking with Jack when suddenly Hiccup and a girl with a mane of red hair came into the compartment asking to join Jack and her. Suddenly Jack and the redhead pointed at each other and shouted, "you".

Before they could really say anything, a squat, little witch came by pushing a trolley full of treats.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" she asked.

"Ooh, I love licorice wands!" Merida exclaimed, going into her robe pockets to find some Knuts.

She bought three of them while Jack bought some No Melt ice cream and Hiccup bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Rapunzel just got herself a Cauldron Cake.

The four sat down with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Rapunzel watched as Jack enjoyed his ice cream and the redheaded girl enjoyed her licorice wands. She then saw Hiccup's look of disgust as he popped a green bean into his mouth.

"Vomit!" he called out, running out of the compartment to the loo.

**A/N**

**Another one bites the dust. I'm loving this fanfiction so far and can't wait to continue it. I'm out of school, have no job, and not too many friends who would pull me out of my house, so there isn't anything other than a power outage or writer's block stopping me from writing. I know all you Harry Potter fans probably loved the inclusion of Fred Weasley II. He'll be a minor supporting character throughout the stories, mostly as Merida's mentor and future Quidditch teammate as well as Jack's ally when it comes to pranking. Remember, review and you will be loved by me.**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Jack_

They had been on the train for a couple of hours now and Merida had fallen asleep. Jack was also introduced to Hiccup as soon as he returned from the loo after vomiting. He was starting to get stir crazy, just sitting there in the compartment as the others just waited the ride in silence.

"Alright, that's it, I'm going exploring," Jack announced, getting to his feet.

"Jack, be careful," Rapunzel told him as he left the compartment.

Jack wandered down the hall and saw some students either sleeping, playing games, or just waiting patiently to arrive at Hogwarts.

_Elsa_

Elsa was sitting in her seat with Kristoff snoring rather loudly across from her. She sighed with slight irritation while trying to read a book and then gave up on reading entirely.

Elsa then noticed a boy her age with snow white hair walk by her compartment. He had a bored expression on his face and was probably out trying to find something to do.

_Rapunzel_

"So, where are you from, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked the only other awake occupant in the compartment.

"I'm from Berk, it's a small island off the coast of Northern Ireland," Hiccup responded.

"Oh? What's it like?" Rapunzel asked, moving to sit next to Hiccup.

"Grey, tasteless, it snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three," Hiccup responded listlessly.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun," Rapunzel said.

"We do have dragons," Hiccup added.

"Dragons?" Rapunzel responded, growing excited.

_Jack_

Jack continued to walk along the train and then got to the front of the train where he was blocked by a cabin that took up a whole train car.

He tried opening the door, but suddenly a Sixth Year student with long, red hair, blocked his path.

"This car is for Prefects only. Please go back to your compartment," she said to Jack with a slight ordering tone.

"Sorry. Do you know how much longer we have until we get to Hogwarts?" Jack asked in response.

"About four more hours," the girl responded.

"Thanks," Jack said, walking away.

_Hiccup_

Rapunzel continued asking Hiccup about Berk and he was a bit amused at how fascinated she was by dragons.

"The dragons we commonly have to deal with on Berk are Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Nightmares, and Night Furies," Hiccup explained.

"Wow…," Rapunzel responded in amazement.

"Ugh, what are ya two yappin' about?" Merida questioned, waking up from her sleep.

_Elsa_

Elsa was sitting in her compartment, watching the British countryside speed by and then saw the reflection of the white-haired kid walk past her compartment again. She turned and watched him walk by. She shrugged her shoulders and then decided to read ahead in her textbooks. She pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk and opened it.

"Alright, so the first spell we're to learn is the Wand-Lighting Charm. Hmm… let's give it a try," Elsa said to herself.

She pulled out her wand and smiled at it.

"_Lumos_," she said, swishing her wand in a loop.

Suddenly the tip of her hand lit up.

"I did it!" Elsa exclaimed happily, accidentally waking up Kristoff.

"Huh? What?" he questioned, looking around.

He then saw Elsa performing magic with her wand.

"Whoa, cool," he commented.

"Yeah, do you know how to turn it off?" Elsa asked.

"I think it's _Nox_," Kristoff responded.

"_Nox_," Elsa said.

Her wand didn't stop glowing.

"Ugh… There's probably a hand movement," Elsa said, looking through her textbook.

She found the page where it displayed the proper hand movement for _Nox_, and Elsa moved her wand like a wave, extinguishing the light at the tip of it.

"You're good at this, do you mind teaching me?" Kristoff asked, taking out his wand.

"I don't mind one bit," Elsa said.

_Jack_

Jack returned to the compartment where he saw Merida was now awake and Rapunzel had moved to sit over by Hiccup. Jack sat down next to Merida and leaned back in his seat.

"Man, we still got four hours until we get to Hogwarts…," Jack complained.

"How about we play a game?" Rapunzel suggested.

"What kind of game?" Merida asked.

"Every Flavor Bean roulette?" Rapunzel asked.

"No! Not after I got a vomit-flavored one!" Hiccup responded.

"Oh come on, Hiccup, play with us," Rapunzel pleaded with him.

"No," he refused.

"If you get a bad one, I'll buy you a Cauldron Cake," Rapunzel offered.

Hiccup thought about it for a second and then relented. All four of the compartment's occupants went to the floor and put the box of Every Flavor Beans in the center.

"I'll go first," Jack said, pulling out a light green bean.

He popped it into his mouth without hesitation and smirked.

"Mint," he said.

"My turn!" Merida exclaimed, reaching into the box and pulling out a red bean.

She popped it into her mouth and ate it.

"Cinnamon," she said.

Rapunzel grabbed a purple one and ate it.

"Grape," she said.

Hiccup grabbed a white one and began praying.

"Please be coconut… please be coconut," he muttered, popping the bean into his mouth.

He gagged and wiped his tongue.

"Soap," he complained.

"Aww, the wee lamb," Merida commented.

"I'll go find the trolley lady," Rapunzel said.

"I'm going with you," Hiccup responded.

The two of them left, leaving Jack and Merida in the compartment.

"So what House do you think you're going to be sorted into?" Jack asked Merida.

"Well, every Dunbroch has been sorted into Gryffindor, so I'm probably gonna keep the tradition going. What about you?" Merida responded.

"I have no idea. My Mom was in Gryffindor and my Dad was in Slytherin, I could go either way," Jack said.

"What do your parents do?" Merida asked.

"Oh… um, my Mom's an Auror," Jack responded.

"And your Dad?" Merida asked.

Before Jack could answer, Rapunzel and Hiccup returned to the compartment.

"What were you two talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Just parents and stuff," Jack responded.

"Ooh, so Merida, what do your parents do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, me Dad is an Auror and me Mom stays home to watch after me little brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish," Merida said.

"Oh, and we know Hiccup's Dad is a chief and dragon wrangler, what about your Mom, Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh… um… my Mom disappeared when I was five…," Hiccup responded, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hiccup!" Rapunzel cried out, hugging him.

"It's okay, Rapunzel," Hiccup responded awkwardly, patting her on the back.

_Elsa_

Elsa and Kristoff had learned a few more spells during the past three hours and were now getting their things ready for when the train stops.

"So what's it like being a princess?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, it's actually a lot of fun. I have guards who protect me, maidens who care for me, and I get whatever I ask for, which I rarely ask for much… except chocolate, I have a weakness for chocolate," Elsa said.

"Wow, it's cool to know royalty," Kristoff said, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, just don't cross royalty, or off with your head," Elsa responded.

Kristoff looked taken back by her response.

"Really?" he asked with a stutter.

"It was a joke. We just lock you in the dungeon for ten or twenty years.

_The Big Four_

The four went through another round of Every Flavor Bean roulette in which Hiccup had to be bribed with another Cauldron Cake. Jack got lemon, Merida got strawberry, Rapunzel got watermelon, and Hiccup got grass, much to his annoyance. Soon enough the conductor's voice boomed throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please prepare your belongings for unloading," he said.

"Well, we're almost there," Jack said.

"Yep," Hiccup said, wiping the grass flavor from his mouth.

Rapunzel suddenly wrapped her arms around Jack and Hiccup's shoulders.

"Oooh! I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup looked over at where Merida was standing and offered an arm. She smirked at him and took his arm as the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station.

**A/N**

**A little shorter than the last two, but still a lot of fun. What is up with Jack and his father? Is Hiccup's mother still alive? What is up with Elsa always noticing Jack? All these questions and more will be answered soon enough in the upcoming chapters of The Big Four and the First Year!**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The Big Four_

They all got off at Hogsmeade Station and all of the First Year's belongings were taken to Hogwarts by carriage. The First Years, however, were forced to be taken by boat over the Black Lake.

"Come over here, First Years!" Gobber called from the edge of the lake.

Hiccup led Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel through the crowd toward his longtime mentor, hopeful to get a boat with him.

"Ah, ya survived the train ride here. Good job Hiccup, now ya just got to survive the ride across the lake," Gobber said to the scrawny boy.

"These are some friends I met on the train, Gobber; this is Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel," Hiccup introduced the three other First Years with him.

"Ah, any friend of Hiccup is a friend of mine. Now, let's get this fresh meat to the castle!" Gobber called out.

He ushered Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel onto a boat and then went off to get the other First Years onto their boats.

_Elsa_

Elsa followed Kristoff onto a boat and they were joined by a few other students.

"These don't look all that secure," Elsa pointed out.

"Don't worry yourself, lass. They'll float for the most part," Gobber responded to her.

Elsa didn't look all that reassured.

_The Big Four_

After Gobber got all the First Years onto a boat, he pulled off his right hand. Some First Years screamed; some fainted, Hiccup on the other hand wasn't fazed. A metal cap covered the stump of Gobber's missing right hand and a wooden wand stuck out the center of it.

"Calm yourselves, I lost the hand fighting a Monstrous Nightmare back in my homeland. I lost my foot to a Hideous Zippleback a week after, but that doesn't make me any less deadly. Now enough of your gawking and fainting and crying. All of Hogwarts is waiting for ya!" Gobber called out, swishing his wand through the air.

All of the boats pushed off from the shore and he climbed into the boat with Hiccup and his friends in it.

"You know, Mr. Gobber, my Dad lost his foot fighting a Demon-Bear," Merida pointed out.

"So you must be Merida Dunbroch. I ought ta notice ya from ya hair. I know your father, Fergus. We've been friends since school, and we both got our scar stories," Gobber said.

Hiccup looked over the side of the boat into the water as Merida and Gobber continued to talk. Suddenly he saw something move from beneath the water's surface, causing him to get distracted and lose his grip on the side of the boat. He began falling toward the water.

"HICCUP!" Gobber called out for his protégé.

Merida grabbed Hiccup by the back of his robes and pulled him back into the boat.

"Ya okay, Hiccup!?" Merida asked rather loudly.

"Yeah… Fine… Thanks… Gobber, what's in the lake?" Hiccup asked a bit shakily.

"Oh, some merfolk and a giant squid," Gobber responded rather casually.

"GIANT SQUID!?" the four First Years in Gobber's boat shouted loud enough for the other First Years to hear.

_Elsa_

Elsa looked up at the castle she was to be staying in for nearly ten months.

"It's huge!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"It's actually quite quaint," Elsa responded calmly.

"And what are you? A queen or something?" another of the First Years in their boat asked.

"Princess actually; princess of Arendelle," Elsa pointed out.

The other three First Years looked at her in disbelief.

_The Big Four_

The boats reached the other side of the lake without anyone falling in. Gobber then led the First Years to the massive front doors of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Gobber shouted, pushing the doors open.

He led them all down a hall to a small room beside a courtyard.

"Wait here, so we can prepare the Sorting Ceremony," Gobber said to the First Years.

He then left all of the children alone.

"So who do you think you're going to be sorted into, Rapunzel?" Jack asked the blonde girl.

"Oh, I don't know," Rapunzel responded.

"Did your parents go to school here?" Jack asked.

"No, my parents are Muggles," Rapunzel revealed.

A hushed silence went over a lot of the other students around Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida.

"Mudblood," Jack heard a student mutter under his breath.

He grabbed the first year, a chubby boy with a lot of piglike features. He had his wand out and pressed up against the boy's throat.

"If you _ever _call her that _ever _again, I will curse you so bad your insides will be your outsides," Jack threatened the boy very convincingly.

"Jack, it's okay. I don't care about racism," Rapunzel said, trying to quell Jack's anger.

"You're lucky she's really nice," Jack said to the boy, pushing off him, and walking back over to Rapunzel.

"Thank you for defending me, though," Rapunzel whispered to Jack, smiling at him.

"What are friends for?" Jack asked rhetorically in response, smirking down at the shorter Rapunzel.

_Elsa_

Elsa had heard the long, blonde-haired girl's sudden revelation and also heard the piggy boy's muttering. She was shocked; however, to see the white-haired boy she kept seeing on the Hogwarts Express grab the piggy boy and threaten to disembowel him.

"Yikes, remind me not to mess with him," Kristoff whispered to Elsa as the white-haired boy returned to his group of friends.

Gobber then returned, grabbing all of the First Years' attentions.

"Alright, everyone line up in alphabetical order by ya last names!" Gobber ordered them.

It was a mad dash as about forty students rushed around each other in order to get in order. As soon as everyone went still, Gobber said the instructions.

"Follow me," Gobber instructed.

He led them in a single-file line out of the room and into a much larger room with five tables in it. Four of them had students from the four Houses and the fifth housed the Professors.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup stood with kids surrounding him. Merida was in front of him and both Jack and Rapunzel were behind him. He looked at the Professor's table and saw his father. Hiccup was getting nervous.

_Merida_

Merida was the third student in the line and was feeling fairly confident in where she was going to be sorted. Suddenly Gobber stopped the line and stepped out of the way.

A man with a short, white hair and yellow eyes that glowed like the moon stood to his feet from the Professor's table.

"Hello new students, my name is Professor Manfred Moon, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my job to provide you with a safe and educational life for the next seven years. Before I tell you all the rules of the school, we must see what House you are to be sorted into," the man said.

He pulled out a golden wand and whipped it to conjure an old, dusty witch's hat out of thin air.

"Professor North, would you please read out the names?" Professor Moon asked.

"Of course, sir," a large man wearing a thick red coat responded, getting to his feet, bumping the table and spilling some pumpkin juice.

He had long, white hair, a long, white beard, and soulful, blue eyes.

"Alright; Allen, Bertram!" he called out in a Russian accent.

The piggy boy that had called Rapunzel a word that I as an author cannot repeat stepped up and Gobber put the hat on his head. Suddenly the folds of the hat began moving, revealing a face.

"Ah, you're an arrogant one alright," the hat spoke.

"Hey!" Bertram complained.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out.

The students at the table in the far end of the room erupted into applause. Gobber took the hat off Bertram and he went over to his House's table where he was congratulated by some of the older students.

The next student was called up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She went over there.

"Dunbroch, Merida!" Professor North called out.

Merida went up and sat down on the chair in front of all the students with the teachers behind her. Gobber placed the hat on her head.

"Ah a Dunbroch, it's been a while since I've seen a member of this bloodline," the hat spoke.

Merida sat there, starting to grow nervous.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

Merida let out a sigh of relief and moved to go over to the Gryffindor table where she was pulled down to a seat by Fred.

"Glad you could make it, Little Red," he said.

_Hiccup_

Hiccup saw Merida be sorted into Gryffindor and then saw a large boy named Fishlegs that lived on Berk get sorted into Ravenclaw. He was always the smart one.

"Haddock, Hiccup!" Professor North called out.

Hiccup swallowed a lump growing in the back of his throat.

"Good luck Hiccup," a blonde girl from Berk whose name was Astrid said to him from behind.

Hiccup walked up and Gobber put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm… this one is interesting. His bloodlines and loyalty say Gryffindor, but his brain screams Ravenclaw. Hmm… very hard…," the hat spoke.

Hiccup just knew his father was watching with complete hope he was sorted into Gryffindor like every other Haddock.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

Hiccup's heart sank and Gobber took the hat off his head.

"Go to your House, Hiccup," Gobber said softly.

Hiccup couldn't look at his father, but could feel the disappointment his father was feeling toward him. Hiccup sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Fishlegs.

"Aren't you the first Haddock not to be sorted into Gryffindor?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yep," Hiccup responded, resting his head on the table.

"Hofferson, Astrid!" North called out.

Astrid sat down confidently and Gobber put the hat down on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out almost instantaneously.

_Elsa_

Elsa stood in the way back of the line, her surname being Winters, and watched as Kristoff was called up to be sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

He went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, happy with himself for being sorted into that House.

Several more students got called and sorted and then the one that interested her most was called next.

"Overland, Jackson!" Professor North called out.

_Jack_

Jack walked up to the seat and sat down. Gobber placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, a mother in Gryffindor and a father in Slytherin, quite the conundrum we have here, Mr. Overland. You're brave and loyal, but driven and cunning. I must pick something for you, so my choice is…

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! Hate me now! Mwahahahahahaha! So we find out that Rapunzel is Muggle born and that I don't like the word M*dbl**d. I will only use it if a character says it, because I swear these characters have minds of their own! **

**But either way, Merida is in Gryffindor with Fred II, Astrid, and Kristoff, Hiccup is in Ravenclaw with Fishlegs much to his father's apparent disappointment, and Jack is about to be placed! Find out which House he's gonna be in next chapter! **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Jack_

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat sorted Jack into his father's House.

The Slytherin table went into applause and Jack went to go sit over with them.

_Rapunzel_

Rapunzel watched as all the friends she had made be sorted into different Houses. She began feeling a tad bit sad as a pair of twins from Berk were sorted into Slytherin with Jack.

"Solaris, Rapunzel!" Professor North called out.

Rapunzel walked up to the seat timidly and sat down.

"Ah, such a gentle, sweet soul. Spent your life alone and thought Hogwarts was your chance to make some friends," the Sorting Hat said.

The next boy up snickered a bit at what the Hat said.

"You think that's funny, boy!? Just wait until it's your turn and I can't decide where to Sort you so you end up being sent back home as a disappointment to your entire family!" the Hat barked at the boy.

Everyone was hushed as the boy fell silent.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat called out.

Rapunzel was a bit disheartened at the Hat's choice.

"Don't worry, Ms. Solaris, just because the friends you have made are all in different Houses, doesn't mean you won't be friends," the Sorting Hat said to Rapunzel as Gobber took it off her head.

She smiled at the hat, muttered a thank you, and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

_Elsa_

Elsa watched as the long-haired blonde was sorted into Hufflepuff and the boy who the Sorting Hat snapped at was sorted into Gryffindor. Soon enough she was the last one to be sorted.

"Winters, Elsa!" Professor North called.

She walked up to the seat confidently and sat down amongst the murmurs of the students and Professors. Gobber was about to place the hat down on her head, but Elsa stopped him.

"Please dust that thing off," Elsa requested.

"Princess, you'll get sorted by this _dusty thing_ or not at all," the Sorting Hat growled in response.

"Fine," Elsa muttered.

Gobber placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ah, royal blood from Ms. Elsa of Arendelle. You're smart and have a better-than-you attitude. You're easy to sort. Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called out.

Elsa smirked a bit and went over to the Slytherin table where some people looked at her with mixed feelings.

"Welcome to Slytherin, princess," the white-haired boy, Jack Overland, said to her as she sat down.

_Everyone_

Professor Moon then began telling all of the new students the rules. Jack feigned interest while Elsa paid close attention. Hiccup listened while trying to avoid his father's gaze. Rapunzel paid extremely close attention. Merida was repeatedly bumped by Fred to pay attention.

Finally after Professor Moon finished instructing what not to do, he announced that it was time for the feast, and a whole bunch of food Apparated onto all the tables.

"Dig in!" he called out.

Jack began putting turkey and then ham and then sausage onto his plate while Elsa next to him piled on some steamed vegetables.

At the Ravenclaw table, Hiccup grabbed some turkey while Fishlegs dug into the mashed potatoes.

At the Hufflepuff table, Rapunzel had some shepherd's pie and tried befriending some of her fellow Hufflepuffs.

At the Gryffindor table, it was a free-for-all between Merida, Astrid, and Snotlout for the steak. Merida was the furthest away from it, so she was unable to get any. She looked back at her empty plate with a pout, but was surprised when a piece of steak landed on her plate. She looked at Fred, who just smirked while chewing on a piece of his own steak.

After the feast, the respective prefects of each House got the First Years to their feet.

"Gryffindors, follow me!" the redheaded girl from before called out.

"Come on Hufflepuffs!" a male Hufflepuff prefect called out cheerily.

"Ravenclaws, please come with me," the Ravenclaw prefect said calmly.

"Come on ya runts," the Slytherin prefect ordered.

_Gryffindors_

The redheaded prefect led the group of Gryffindor First Years through out of the Great Hall and toward the staircase chamber.

"Alright, my name is Lily Potter, and this is the Grand Staircase. They move randomly so be quick and be careful or you'll be held up, lost, or crushed to death," the Gryffindor prefect said.

A hand shot up and Lily looked at Kristoff.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Lily Potter, like _the _Lily Potter; daughter of Harry Potter?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, yes, but before any of ya start swooning over my last name, I'll tell you to get back on your feet and take away five points from the House," Lily threatened.

"Yes ma'am," Kristoff said.

"Good, now follow me. I'm gonna show you the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

_Hufflepuff_

Rapunzel enjoyed listening to the Hufflepuff prefect talk. He was upbeat and had a great sense of humor.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rapunzel asked.

"You can call me Stannis, little lady, what can I help you with?" the prefect asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna ask what your name was," Rapunzel responded, blushing slightly.

"Well now that you know, what is _your _name?" Stannis asked Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel… Rapunzel Solaris," she responded nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Solaris, I hope you like being in Hufflepuff. I'm sure you're going to love the Common Room," Stannis said.

_Ravenclaw_

"Come along," the Ravenclaw prefect, Elena Dubois said, leading the First Years in her House up a spiral staircase in a tower at the west side of Hogwarts castle.

They got to the top of the stairs where a large door with a golden eagle knocker blocked their path.

"In the Ravenclaw House, we pride ourselves with knowledge, so in order for you to enter our Common Room, you must answer an individual riddle. I shall go first," Elena said.

She approached the knocker and knocked twice.

"Mom and Dad have four daughters, and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in the family?" the knocker asked.

"Seven," Elena responded without hesitation.

"Correct," the knocker responded, opening the door for her.

"Good luck, I hope none of you have to sleep out here tonight," Elena said to the First Years as she stepped into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The door slammed shut on all of the First Years.

_Slytherin_

The Slytherin prefect led all of the First Years down into the dungeons beneath Hogwarts.

"Watch out for the spiders," the Slytherin prefect, a Seventh Year with crooked teeth named Lawrence Finnegan, said with a sneer.

Jack noticed Elsa tense up a bit and smirked to himself.

"There's a spider on your back, princess," he lied to tease her.

Elsa screamed and flailed around, gaining the attention of all the other Slytherins. Jack began laughing at her expense, earning a glare from the princess.

"Are you two done?" Lawrence asked.

"I think I got a few more laughs in me," Jack responded.

"Well save them for later," Lawrence said, continuing to lead the Slytherin First Years through the dungeons.

Elsa turned her nose up at Jack and walked away. Jack was about to walk in the back of the group when suddenly he had a twin standing on either side of him.

"So you like pranking people?" the male twin asked.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

"We like pranking people too," the female twin responded.

"Yeah, but you know, the more the merrier," the male twin said.

"I get ya, so what do you two have in mind?" Jack responded.

**A/N**

**A pair of Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Got to give that old Sorting Hat props for not taking any crap. Well there you are, they're all sorted in and they're getting ready for their first day of school. Sorry this chapter is on the short side, the next one shall be longer. Prepare yourselves, my faithful readers, the **_**real**_** story has just begun.**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day was Monday, the first day of classes. Jack, Elsa, and the rest of the First Year Slytherins had Potions as their first period with the Hufflepuff First Years, so that meant Jack could be partnered with Rapunzel, which was something he planned on doing, because she was rather smart, and her bright and sunny attitude would help him get through the first day of class.

Jack liked how the Potions class was in the dungeons by the Slytherin Common Room, and made his way over to the class with his supplies in hand. Elsa was behind him, glaring with hate at the back of Jack's head. She still hadn't forgiven him for the spider prank the day before.

Jack met Rapunzel outside the Potions class, which was a large, square room.

"Good morning, Jack," Rapunzel greeted him with a hug.

Jack, initially surprised by the hug, warmed up to it a bit and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Now let's go make some potions!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, dragging Jack into the classroom.

The two of them found a seat in the middle of the class next to Elsa and Bertram. Jack eyed Bertram, waiting for him to make a comment toward Rapunzel, but he made none.

_Good_, Jack thought, _he took my threat seriously_. A cold chill swept over the classroom as the Potions professor walked in. She was a witch with long, curly black hair, narcissism etched across her face, and Slytherin colors on her robes.

"Good morning, _young _ones. I am Professor Gothel and this is Potions," the professor said to the class.

She walked down the middle of the class and smirked at the students haughtily.

"Please pull out your _Magical Drafts and Potions_ textbook and turn to chapter one. Today, we shall prepare an antidote to common poisons," Professor Gothel stated.

All of the students pulled out their textbooks and opened them to chapter one.

"You will find the ingredients in the back of the class, please do not blow anything… or anybody… up," Professor Gothel said.

"I'll go get the ingredients," Jack said, getting up with his textbook in hand.

_-Page Break-_

Reversed from the Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's schedule, the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's had Defense Against the Dark Arts first and Potions second. Hiccup met Merida outside the classroom, which was on the third floor.

"Morning, Merida," Hiccup greeted her.

"Ugh…," she responded in complaint.

The two went into the class and sat together. Hiccup noticed Astrid pushing away from Snotlout and sitting next to Fishlegs. Kristoff then sat next to Snotlout as having nowhere else to sit.

"Alright, ya little ankle biters! This is Defense Against the Dark Arts! My name is Professor Aster Bunnymund!" the professor barked at all of his students in an Australian accent.

He had short, gray hair despite looking young, and vibrant, green eyes. He was tall, standing well over six feet tall, and looked like he could beat a centaur to death with his bare hands if he needed to.

"Open your textbooks to chapter one and practice the Curse of the Bogies on your partner!" Professor Bunnymund ordered.

All of the first years looked at their partners nervously.

"Do it, or I'll do it to the lot of ya! Either half the students get it or all!" Professor Bunnymund barked.

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other.

"Sorry," they apologized to the other in unison.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_!" Merida called out quickly, but failing to do the curse.

"You have to have the proper wand movement!" Professor Bunnymund barked harshly, seeing Merida's failed attempt.

Hiccup then called out the curse with a circular wand movement, but the curse suddenly shot back and hit him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Hiccup!" Merida called out to her friend, kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine," he tried assuring her, but broke out into a fit of sneezes with snot dripping from his nose.

"Good job Haddock, _IF YOU WERE TRYING TO CURSE YOURSELF_!" Professor Bunnymund snapped, casting the counter curse on Hiccup, "Again!"

_-Page Break-_

While Jack was in the back of the Potions class, he noticed Ruffnut and Tuffnut slip a third mistletoe berry into Bertram's ingredients. He smirked to himself as he got all of his supplies.

He sat back down next to Rapunzel and lay out their supplies.

"Alright, first add one Bezoar to the mortar, crush it with your pestle, and add four measures to the cauldron," Rapunzel instructed.

Jack did it.

"Two measures of Standard Ingredient," Rapunzel said.

Jack added the Standard Ingredient to the cauldron.

"Heat to a medium temperature for five seconds and then wave your wand," Rapunzel said.

Jack followed the instructions and they had to wait forty minutes since they were using a pewter cauldron.

"So… how's being a Slytherin?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fun, how's being a Hufflepuff?" Jack responded questioningly.

"A lot of fun. Everyone's so nice," Rapunzel said with a smile on her face.

"Well you definitely fit in there," Jack admitted.

_-Page Break-_

Hiccup and Merida finally got the hang of the Curse of the Bogies and both had their noses dripping with snot. Snotlout really lived up to his name as Kristoff continuously made him drip snot from his nose. Astrid was vicious in her casting and poor Fishlegs was hit more times than not.

"Ya punks are getting the hang of it! Good!" Professor Bunnymund barked.

_-Page Break-_

It had been forty minutes and everyone was beginning part two of the brew.

Jack watched as Bertram added the third mistletoe berry and his and Elsa's potion began bubbling.

"Did you add a third berry?" Elsa asked immediately.

"Oh…," was all Bertram could say as their potion exploded, knocking him off his seat, and blowing Elsa's platinum blonde hair out of its bun and about a foot back from her head.

"That's a good look on ya, princess," Jack commented.

She glared at him.

"Shut up, Overland!" she snapped angrily.

"I said _not _to blow anything up today, that's five points from Slytherin," Professor Gothel growled, looking at the mess that was made.

Elsa glared in Jack's direction, blaming him for the point deduction and messing up her hair.

"Did you do that?" Rapunzel whispered to Jack as their potion was perfected.

"Nope, the twins did," Jack responded.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, glad she wasn't the target of the twins prank.

"Don't worry, they won't go after you. The twins and I have an agreement to lay off you, Hiccup, and Merida," Jack explained.

"Thanks Jack," Rapunzel said to him.

_-Page Break-_

First period had ended and the classes switched with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs going to Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws going to Potions.

Jack and Rapunzel walked into the class and sat down together. An angry Elsa stormed in and put both hands on the table in front of Jack.

"If you ever try something like that to me _ever _again…," she began her threat.

"You'll what? Have me executed?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Elsa said venomously.

"You have no proof that Jack did anything, he was just laughing at how ridiculous your hair looked after your potion blew up in your face," Rapunzel defended Jack.

Elsa glared at Rapunzel and drew her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Professor Bunnymund suddenly called out, disarming Elsa.

Her wand bounced across the floor of the classroom. Elsa turned to face the professor and lowered her head. Jack was on his feet, wand at the ready. Rapunzel was just shocked at what had transpired.

"Your opponent is disarmed, put away your wand, Overland," Professor Bunnymund ordered.

Jack didn't take his eyes off Elsa and put his wand away.

"Five points from Slytherin thanks to Ms. Winters. Just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you're getting any special treatment from me," Professor Bunnymund said.

Elsa grumbled and went to the other side of the classroom to collect her wand. She sat down at a table next to a nervous Hufflepuff.

"Today, we're going to practice the Curse of the Bogies! Now show me what ya got ya bunch of ankle biters!" Professor Bunnymund barked.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_!" Jack shouted, swaying his wand in a circle.

A jet of green light hit Rapunzel and she went into a sneezing fit.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

"It's alright," Rapunzel said before sneezing.

"Good job Mr. Overland," Professor Bunnymund said, casting the counter curse on Rapunzel.

"Thanks Professor Kangaroo," Jack responded.

"HEY! IT'S PROFESSOR _BUNNYMUND _TO YA!" Professor Bunnymund snapped angrily.

"Really? You do look like a kangaroo," Jack responded.

The twins snickered in the back of the classroom.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Slytherin growled.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam_!" Rapunzel suddenly called out, hitting Jack in the side of the head with the curse.

This surprised everyone in the class, especially Professor Bunnymund.

"Serves ya right," he said, not even bothering to perform the counter curse on Jack.

"Oh come on *sneezes* do the counter curse!" Jack complained.

"Find it out yourself Overland… _after class_," Professor Bunnymund growled.

"Oh my… I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know he'd refuse to do the counter curse on you," Rapunzel apologized immediately.

_-Page Break-_

Hiccup discovered something in Potions that day. Never be Merida's partner. She messed up so bad, Hiccup got his eyebrows disintegrated and Merida's hair turned blue. Luckily his eyebrows can grow back, eventually, and her hair will return to its normal color, eventually.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Professor Gothel said.

Hiccup and Merida groaned.

**A/N**

**Well another chapter down and a pair of periods where nothing but points were taken, friendships fortified, and rivalries intensified. Whew! Elsa and Jack really are not getting along. Will that change or will it keep going on? What about Rapunzel & Jack, Merida & Hiccup? They seem to be getting along quite well ;) Either way, the first day of classes are done, and Elsa's threatened to cut off Jack's head, Jack got off on the wrong foot with Professor Kangaroo… err Bunnymund and has to find out what the counter curse is for Curse of the Bogies, Hiccup lost his eyebrows, and Merida is temporarily going to be a bluenette. **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rapunzel took Jack to the library where he could hopefully find a book that had the counter curse to the Curse of the Bogies.

"Again, I'm so sorry, Jack," Rapunzel apologized.

"It's al… al… al… *sneezes*… it's alright, Rapunzel," Jack responded, wiping his nose.

They walked into the library and Rapunzel quickly found a book, _Updated Counter-Curse Handbook_, and found the counter curse for the Curse of the Bogies. She performed it and Jack's curse ended.

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Jack said, smirking at the blonde.

"Oh… my God…," Rapunzel muttered, seeing Hiccup and Merida walk into the library.

Jack turned around and his jaw dropped upon seeing an eyebrowless Hiccup and a blue-haired Merida.

"How… in the bloody hell?" he questioned.

"Shut yer face!" Merida barked, earning a shush from the librarian.

"Excuse me, we need to find something that can help me grow back my eyebrows and turn her hair red again," Hiccup spoke calmly to the librarian.

"How'd it happen?" she asked.

"Potion incident," Hiccup responded.

"Ain't anything in here to help ya. You'll just have to wait for the potion to wear off," the librarian responded.

"Ugh…," Merida complained.

"Oh come on, you only look halfway ridiculous," Jack commented.

"Shut yer face!" Merida barked again and again was shushed by the librarian.

"Come on, let's go find something to do," Rapunzel suggested.

"We could go to Gobber's quarters," Hiccup pointed out.

"Where's that at?" Jack asked.

"Over by Rubeus Hagrid's hut, they're good friends," Hiccup responded.

"I've always wanted to talk to Hagrid! Let's go!" Rapunzel exclaimed and was then hushed by the librarian.

She wrapped her arms around Jack and Hiccup while Merida stuck by Hiccup.

"You don't look that bad with blue hair," Hiccup said to Merida.

"Shut it," she growled in response.

_Elsa_

Elsa went into the library, glaring at Jack and Rapunzel as they and their two other friends left. She asked the librarian where she could find some books on spells. The librarian pointed her in the direction to go to and Elsa went on her way. She spent an hour reading before some older Slytherin students confronted her.

"So you're the Slytherin _princess_ that caused us to lose points?" a redheaded Third Year questioned.

Elsa looked at him and the twins on either side of him.

"Huh, are you!?" the redhead asked, knocking Elsa's book out of her hands.

"Please… Leave me alone," she pleaded, bending down to pick up her book.

The redhead and the twins surrounding him drew their wands.

"Make us," he growled.

"_Incarcerous_!" someone suddenly called from behind Elsa.

She turned and saw ropes firing through the air and tying one of the twins up. Kristoff then stood next to Elsa and pulled her away from the bullies.

"Three against one isn't fair," Kristoff pointed out.

"So we thought we'd even things out," Astrid added, appearing on Elsa's other side.

"_Relashio_," the unbound twin said, releasing the other one from the ropes.

"Stay out of this, little cubs, or you'll get hurt," the redhead threatened.

"Is there a problem here?" the librarian asked, appearing in between the two groups.

Innocence immediately swarmed over the students.

"No, no problem here. Just showing these First Years around," the redhead said.

"Don't you have class right now, Mr. Isle? The same goes to you Mr. and Mr. Stabbington?" the librarian asked the redhead and the twins.

The three bullies left the library at once.

"I believe you three should leave, I don't tolerate dueling in my library; you're lucky I cannot dock points off from ya, 'cause I would," the librarian threatened.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Kristoff said, leading both Elsa and Astrid out of the library.

"Thank you, both of you," Elsa thanked Kristoff and Astrid.

"What are friends for," Kristoff responded.

"Yeah, I may not know you, and we may not be in the same House, but I don't just stand by when someone is getting bullied," Astrid added.

Elsa had to smile at that.

_The Big Four_

Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida all walked out of the castles and onto the grounds toward Gobber's quarters, which was a shack slightly larger than Hagrid's hut and had an open area where Gobber did a majority of his blacksmithing.

He was out there when the four First Years came up to his quarters. He had his wand taken out of his missing hand and had it replaced with a large hammer. He was busy bounding away at a red-hot sword that he was crafting.

"Gobber!" Hiccup called out.

Gobber looked up from his sword and stuck it into a barrel of water, steam billowing out like the engine of the Hogwarts Express.

"Ah, Hiccup, and his little friends," Gobber greeted the students.

"Hi Professor Gobber!" Rapunzel greeted him happily.

"Ye can just call me Gobber, I ain't yer professor… yet, but ye can assure me that ye will take my class in yer Third Year," Gobber responded.

"We will, Gobber," Hiccup assured his mentor.

"Good, now would someone care to explain why ye eyebrows are gone and her hair is blue?" Gobber asked, brandishing his hammer at Hiccup and Merida.

"Potions mishap, 'cause someone didn't read the instructions," Hiccup said.

"You want ta go, Haddock!?" Merida asked, growing angry.

"It was equally our fault," he responded, putting his hands up in defense.

Jack pulled Rapunzel aside with a smirk on his face.

"I think they're gonna end up together," he whispered to her.

"Really, you think so?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack nodded and Rapunzel squealed at the idea.

"What should we call them? Mericcup, or Hiccerida?" Rapunzel asked.

"What are ye two talking about?" Merida asked, gaining the attention of the white-haired boy and the blonde girl.

"Nothing," they both answered in unison.

Merida narrowed her eyes, but turned back to Hiccup and Gobber.

"Gobber, I need ya help!" a gruff voice called out.

Gobber immediately took off in a run toward Hagrid's hut. Of course, the First Years followed in pursuit. They got to Hagrid's hut and saw a giant of a man with graying brown hair trying to calm down a jet-black dragon with green eyes. The dragon was medium-sized, about twenty-seven feet long, and was rearing back, roaring in the tall man's face.

"Is that a dragon!?" Hiccup asked loudly, gaining the dragon's attention.

"Hiccup, stand still!" Gobber barked as the dragon suddenly jumped at him.

Hiccup stood perfectly still as the dragon studied him. Eye-to-eye, they stood there for several minutes. Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Gobber, and Hagrid couldn't do a thing but standby and see if the dragon would show mercy.

Hiccup then did the unthinkable; he reached out to the dragon. The dragon narrowed its eyes at the hand in its face, but then sniffed it. The dragon's pupils then dilated and it sat down on the ground in front of Hiccup like a faithful dog.

"There, all calm," Hiccup said.

"Well I'll be a Minotaur's uncle, this kid is a natural dragon tamer," Hagrid commented.

"Dragon tamer?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yes, ya see over the past few years, studies with dragons have found that they can possibly be trained to be slightly less violent. If this were to be true, then life on Berk would be so much easier, so I asked Hagrid to bring me a dragon egg to hatch and raise in hopes of taming it," Gobber explained.

"But I found this bloke in a centaur trap. He can't fly away," Hagrid explained, pointing at the dragon's injured tail wing.

"Poor dragon," Rapunzel commented.

"What does my father think of your plan, Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

"He doesn't know. All he knows is that Hagrid loves dragons and has a license to keep them on school now from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt himself," Gobber responded.

"You can keep dragons. On a school. Where children are?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Well, lower class dragons that aren't so dangerous; like this Night Fury," Hagrid said.

The dragon growled at Hagrid. It didn't like being called lower class.

"Well I think he's cute," Rapunzel said.

The dragon turned around and walked over to a large stone slab. It breathed blue fire onto it, turning it red hot, and then lay down on the heated stone. Hiccup watched on with amazement.

**A/N**

**Alright, one filler chapter to introduce some old and new characters. Hagrid had retired from being the Care of Magical Creatures professor and Gobber took over. Hagrid is still the groundskeeper and Gobber helps out. Toothless is now in the story in a fun way and the bond between him and Hiccup has begun. **

**Elsa is making friends along with enemies. Unfortunately, those enemies are in her own House. Hans Isle and the Stabbington brothers. **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Slytherin_

That night, after dinner had been served to the students, Jack was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, struggling to do homework.

"Ugh, this is _so _boring," he complained, closing his Potions textbook.

"Shh!" came Elsa's sharp response from the other side of the Common Room.

"You shush, princess," Jack responded.

Suddenly a trio of older Slytherin students came into the Common Room. Jack noticed a pair of large twins and a redhead in the center of them.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here; _Princess _Elsa," the redhead commented.

"Leave me alone, Hans. I'm trying to study," Elsa complained.

One of the large twins grabbed her Potions textbook and tossed it aside.

"Hey!" Elsa complained, standing to her feet.

"What are you gonna do, your majesty? You don't have anyone to protect you," Hans said.

Suddenly a snowball hit Hans in the back of the head and he turned around to see Jack on his feet with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I may not like the princess as much as the next guy, but bullying and threatening her is not cool," Jack said.

"Want us to take care of him?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, teach him not to mess with me," Hans responded.

The Stabbington brothers approached Jack with their wands out.

"_Impedimenta_," Jack casted onto both brothers.

They began moving in slow motion and Jack ran to them. He quickly moved their body parts as they tried countering in slow motion. He pointed their wands at each other and kicked them both between the legs before backing away. The spell wore off and the brothers fired a _Langlock _and a _Petrificus Totalus _onto each other. One had their tongue glued to the roof of their mouth and the other had his body bound by invisible forces. The one who wasn't bound fell in pain after being kicked in the crotch. The other would feel the pain after the spell wore off.

Jack then aimed his wand at Hans's head, surprising the older student as well as Elsa.

"You should go now," Jack said.

Hans grumbled and gathered both brothers before leaving to the bunks.

"Why did you protect me?" Elsa asked.

"How about a thank you, princess?" Jack asked in response.

Elsa just glared and Jack smirked at her.

"Because I don't like bullies," Jack said.

"You've been pranking me and calling me princess ever since we got to school," Elsa pointed out.

"All I did was say you had a spider on you," Jack responded.

"And the potion," Elsa added.

"I didn't do that," Jack said.

"Yeah right," Elsa muttered.

"I didn't. I admit to my pranks with pride," Jack said.

Elsa looked at him a bit and then went over to pick up her book.

"And I call you princess because you always go around acting like you're better than everybody else," Jack said.

Elsa turned to face him, eyes narrowed.

"I do not!" she snapped.

"Yeah, you do. Maybe you should learn a little humility before trying to talk to a person, because here, your whole royalty status doesn't mean centaur crap," Jack said, going over to where he had his textbook.

He picked it up and began walking toward the boy's dormitory.

"And you're welcome… Elsa," Jack said before disappearing into the dormitory.

She looked at where Jack had gone and sighed.

"Thank you," she whispered under her breath.

_-Page Break-_

The next day, during breakfast, Jack was chewing on a strip of bacon when suddenly Elsa sat down next to him.

"Good morning," she greeted him.

He looked at her, slightly surprised at her greeting.

"Good morning," he responded after swallowing the bacon he was eating.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me last night," Elsa said.

"Oh? Does it hurt?" Jack asked jokingly.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but remained patient.

"Just a little, but either way, thank you, Jack," Elsa said.

"There, was that so hard?" Jack asked.

"Don't make me cast a _Silencio _on you," Elsa threatened.

"I'll cast _Furnunculus_," Jack said, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare," Elsa responded.

"Try me, _princess_," Jack said, smirking at her.

Across the table from them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were watching.

"I think they're gonna kiss," Tuffnut commented.

"Ew, gross," Ruffnut said.

_Charms_

The first class for Tuesday ended up being Charms and it first began with the Slytherins being partnered up with the Ravenclaws, so Jack met up with Hiccup outside the classroom.

"I've heard from some of the older students that the teacher in here can't talk," Hiccup said to Jack.

"Then how is he supposed to teach us?" Jack asked.

They walked in and saw a short, pudgy blonde man floating in the air at the front of the classroom. He pulled out his wand and golden sand snaked out. He began writing with the sand in the air in front of him.

_Hello class, I am Professor Sanderson, your Charms teacher, please take a seat at the tables so we can begin the lesson for today_

"Well this is gonna be different," Jack commented, looking up at Professor Sanderson.

_History of Magic_

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors started their day off with History of Magic. Rapunzel and Merida walked into the class together and were greeted by the ever so boisterous Professor North.

"Greetings children, please take seat so we may begin," he said with his thick Russian accent.

"Ten sickles I fall asleep," Merida said.

Indeed, halfway through the lesson, Merida fell asleep. Rapunzel on the other hand was completely interested with everything Professor North was saying to them to write down.

_Charms_

The class was preparing to cast the Levitation Charm. Elsa performed hers on her first try having perfected it while on the Hogwarts Express.

_Ten points to Slytherin for Ms. Winter performing the charm on her first attempt_

Jack on the other hand was having some difficulties getting his feather to levitate. Hiccup managed to get his to levitate, earning ten points for Ravenclaw. Jack groaned and casted the charm once more, but his feather suddenly blew up, blowing him out of his seat. Hiccup looked down at his friend concernedly, but Jack got back to his feet, glaring at the smoldering remains of his feather.

_Practice makes perfect, Mr. Overland_

_-Page Break-_

The first period ended and the groups switched classes. Jack, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut fell asleep as soon as Professor North began talking while Hiccup, Elsa, and Fishlegs paid complete attention.

In Charms, everyone except for Merida perfected _Wingardium Leviosa_. Her feather caught fire and Professor Sanderson was forced to extinguish it with _Aquamenti_, accidentally dousing Merida and Rapunzel with water.

_My apologies ladies_

After the classes, Jack and Hiccup were walking down toward where Hagrid and Gobber were.

"You missed a great lecture, Jack," Hiccup pointed out.

"You missed a good opportunity to catch some Z's," Jack responded.

"Well, if you have any interest in passing the class, I can help you," Hiccup responded.

_Rapunzel and Merida_

The two of them had to go back to their dorms to change into dry clothes. Luckily for Merida, the water had washed out the blue from her hair and she was back to being a fiery redhead.

She and Rapunzel caught up with Jack and Hiccup to go see Gobber and Hagrid.

"Where are you four going?" Elsa asked, gaining their attention.

"To see a friend of Hiccup's," Jack responded.

"Can I come?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, can ya?" Merida asked, narrowing her eyes at Elsa.

Elsa noted her hostility, but remained collected.

"May I?" Elsa asked.

"Ye were rude to my friend the day before and drew yer wand on her," Merida pointed out.

"Merida," Rapunzel tried calming her friend down.

"No, no one does that to a Dunbroch's friend and gets off so easily," Merida said.

Elsa frowned and sighed, looking at Rapunzel.

"I'm sorry for drawing my wand at you…," Elsa began apologizing, but paused when she realized she didn't even know Rapunzel's name.

"Her name is Rapunzel," Merida said impatiently.

"Rapunzel… I'm sorry," Elsa apologized.

"It's okay, Elsa," Rapunzel responded, smiling.

"There, Rapunzel forgives her, so can she come?" Jack asked Merida.

"If she tries any of that again, I'll destroy her," Merida threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Elsa muttered under her breath so only she could hear.

"Come on, Elsa!" Jack called to her.

Elsa smiled at her fellow Slytherin and joined the group.

**A/N**

**Well Elsa is starting to become a bit friendlier and classes have had mixed results for them all. The Big Four have now become the Big Five and soon darkness and **_**fear**_** will arrive at Hogwarts, but first, let's get through this first week of school so I can start time jumping through the year. :p DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Soon enough it was Wednesday and this was the day that the First Years had the most classes. First it was Potions for the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in which Hiccup purposely partnered up with Astrid so that he could avoid losing more hair. Unfortunately, it meant Snotlout was partnered up with Merida and he ended up getting covered with large boils and sent to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were in Herbology together and were taught how to deal with Devil's Snare with Professor Longbottom. It was here that Rapunzel discovered she had a green thumb, but Jack did not in the slightest way, shape, or form. He ended up getting his arm stuck in a pot of Devil's Snare and it took Rapunzel, Elsa, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Professor Longbottom to pull him free because he wouldn't calm down and it was starting to ensnare his whole head.

After that, the groups switched classes and everything went well for the most part. Then it was the class that most of the First Years couldn't wait for. Flying. All of the First Years from all of the Houses walked out onto the Training Grounds, which were between the Herbology Greenhouses and Quidditch Pitch, which was a large field with three hooped poles on either side and surrounded by stands.

"Welcome to Broom Flight Class, children, I am Madam Hooch," an older witch with short white hair and yellow eyes greeted the First Years.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," all of the First Years responded.

"Alright, let's get started. Hold your hands over your brooms and command it with 'up'," Madam Hooch instructed all of the students.

Jack held his hand out over his broom and commanded, "Up!" His broom shot up into his hands immediately.

"Good job, Mr. Overland. Ten points to Slytherin!" Madam Hooch called out.

"Up!" Merida called out and her broom shot up into her hands.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch called out.

"Up… please," Rapunzel said timidly.

"More commanding, Ms. Solaris," Madam Hooch said.

"Up," Hiccup said.

His broom swung up and hit him in the forehead. Hiccup fell back and Rapunzel looked down at him concernedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Everyone who has successfully palmed their broomstick may mount it and lift off into the air," Madam Hooch said.

Jack, Merida, and a few other First Years did so and lifted off into the air.

"Race ya, Overland," Merida said suddenly, shooting off through the air.

"Oh, you're on," Jack responded, following her.

A lot of the students stopped trying to get their brooms up and watched as Jack and Merida raced through the sky. Merida grinned to herself when she looked behind her and couldn't see Jack no more. She turned back and suddenly saw Jack's face in front of hers. He was hanging upside down from his broom by his legs while flying.

"Boop," he said, poking her nose.

Merida snapped her teeth at his finger, trying to bite him, but Jack sped off away from the redhead before diving low to the ground and stopping where he had taken off from. Merida landed in her spot next to him, glaring at the white-haired Slytherin.

"Fifteen points for both Slytherin and Gryffindor for you two's incredible flying! Both of ya are naturals and should try out for Quidditch when ya're able to get yer own brooms," Madam Hooch said.

"You up for that, Dunbroch?" Jack asked.

"You'll be eating my dust, Overland," Merida responded.

"I know, 'cause dusting is the only thing you could do with a broom!" Jack responded, taking off into the air with a ticked off Merida hot on his broom end.

_-Page Break-_

Later at dinner, Jack, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut weren't in the Great Hall where they were supposed to be. Instead they were down in the dungeons by the Potions classroom.

"_Alohomora_," Ruffnut said, unlocking the door.

They entered the classroom and saw an anti-aging potion Professor Gothel was working on during their class.

"Do you have the petrified slugs?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Tuffnut said, pulling out a container full of slugs.

"And do you know what it'll do to the potion when we put it in?" Jack asked as Ruffnut took the slugs from her brother.

"Nope, not at all. It could kill her," Tuffnut responded.

"What!?" Jack asked in outrage as Ruffnut carefully put the slugs in.

"He's kidding, Jack. I know a thing or two about potions and it'll just reverse the potion's original effects," Ruffnut explained.

"So it'll be an aging potion?" Jack asked.

"Exactly, Gothel's so obsessed about her age, so this'll be a laugh," Ruffnut said, stirring in the slugs.

_-Page Break-_

That night, all of the First Years had to go to Astronomy Tower for their midnight Astronomy class.

"Good evening class," the Astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra greeted the class.

Jack yawned and began using Rapunzel's shoulder as a pillow.

"Jack, wake up," Rapunzel told him, moving her shoulder.

"Ugh… Meh… Ugh…," he muttered tiredly in response.

"You are to be in groups of two and locate the planet, Mars, and categorize its moons," Professor Sinistra instructed.

"Partner," Jack mutter sleepily, clinging to Rapunzel.

She sighed and stuck her tongue out over Jack's shoulder at a smirking Merida.

Groups were soon formed and Jack was struggling to stay awake as Rapunzel looked through the telescope, searching for Mars.

"Ah ha, I found Mars, Jack. Write down the coordinates," Rapunzel said.

She heard no response from him and turned down to see Jack fast asleep. Rapunzel sighed and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand.

"_Rennervate_," Rapunzel whispered, awakening Jack.

"Huh? Who?" he questioned, looking around from a seated position.

"You fell asleep, now help me write down the coordinates for Mars," Rapunzel said.

They did the work they needed to do and then ended up laying down beneath the starry night sky.

"Sorry for falling asleep, Rapunzel," Jack apologized.

"It's okay, Jack," Rapunzel responded.

She suddenly scooted closer to Jack and let out a satisfied noise. Jack smirked over at her.

"Hey… could I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Are you asking if you could ask me something?" Rapunzel asked, smiling over at Jack.

"Now you're asking if I'm asking to ask you something," Jack turned it around on her.

Rapunzel giggled and just nodded, so Jack assumed that was permission for him to ask his question.

"Were you really alone before Hogwarts?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel looked at him, a bit taken back by his question, but put on a serious face before answering.

"Yes… it was mostly just my parents and me, but they were busy managing our city," Rapunzel said.

Jack looked at Rapunzel and noticed how sad she was getting reminiscing on her lonely childhood.

"All I had was my family, too," Jack admitted.

"But Jack, you're so funny and nice, you must've had a friend," Rapunzel said.

He shook his head.

"Nope, and you're so sweet and generous and patient; I have a hard time believing you about your lonely childhood," Jack responded.

Rapunzel's cheeks gained a tinge of pink and she smiled at him.

"But that's all in the past for the both of us, because _now _we have friends," Jack said.

"Yeah," Rapunzel responded, looking over at where Hiccup and Merida were working together.

Merida was fast asleep with a conjured blanket over her and Hiccup was charting all of the coordinates for Mars and the moons.

"I need a marker," Jack said, smirking at the sleeping Merida.

"Jack, don't draw on our friends," Rapunzel said, smacking his shoulder.

They just laughed with each other.

_Headmaster's Office_

Professor Moon was sitting in his office with an issue of _The Daily Prophet_ on his desk. Professor North, Professor Bunnymund, Professor Sanderson, and the Transfiguration professor, Professor Toothiana all came into his office.

"Manny, what's wrong?" Professor North asked.

"Pitch Black has escaped from Azkaban," Professor Moon revealed, pointing at the moving picture on the front of _The Daily Prophet_.

A man with disheveled black hair and glowing yellow eyes was moving erratically in the hold of a pair of wizards in the moving picture.

"Pitch has escaped?" Professor North asked needing to hear it again.

The Hogwarts Headmaster nodded.

"What about the Overland boy?" Professor Toothiana asked.

"We have to assume that Pitch Black is coming for him, so we will have to watch over the boy," Professor Moon said.

"Good luck with that, he's an arrogant bugger just like his father," Professor Bunnymund muttered.

_He is very driven and has a lot of potential… just like his father_.

"I agree, Sandy, but he is now the target of a madman," Professor Moon said.

"Along with anyone who has any form of contact with him," Professor Toothiana said.

"His mother and sister. We need to send Aurors to protect them," Professor North said.

"I will contact Kingsley to see the progress of that," Professor Moon said.

He then turned to his four most trusted Professors.

"And I need you four to keep an eye on Mr. Overland, I need you four to be guardians for him," Professor Moon said.

**A/N **

**Well it started off sweet, but it took a very… ****very**** dark turn. Pitch Black is on the loose and for some unknown reason, Jack is his target. Well, remember to leave some reviews for me. I love reading them all and it helps keep this story going :)**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Pitch Black_

It's been weeks since Pitch Black had escaped from Azkaban and deep within the dark forests of the Northern United Kingdom; a man in a long, black cloak was calmly walking.

"BLACK!" his pursuer shouted at him from behind.

He turned to see a wizard behind him, wand at the ready, but sweating profusely from chasing him down.

"Ah, it was about time you showed up," Pitch said to the Auror.

"Shove it, Black, now you're going to be coming back with me… to Azkaban!" the Auror shouted.

"No, no I'm not, and you can't make me," Pitch responded.

"You have no wand, no friends, no chance," the Auror responded, stepping forward, wand cackling with a spell it seemed to be dying to use on the dark wizard.

Pitch sneered condescendingly at the Auror.

"I don't need a wand," he pointed out.

The Auror looked at him in confusion.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Pitch called out, firing a bolt of red light from his hand.

It hit the Auror in the gut and his wand went flying through the darkness.

"_Crucio_!" Pitch called out.

The Auror began yelling in pain as it felt as if his arms and legs were bending painfully back. Pitch ceased the Unforgivable Curse and stood over the crying Auror.

"How… how is this…?" the Auror asked.

"Possible? Well ten years in a lonely cell with nothing but _rats_ to keep me company and a man begins thinking. I spent all ten years perfecting my capability to produce _wandless magic_," Pitch explained.

He then performed the Cruciatus Curse on the Auror again and smiled at the sound of the man's screams of pain. He stopped and looked down at him. The Auror had his face buried into the forest floor.

"Look at me; get to your feet and look me in the eye," Pitch growled.

The Auror refused to move.

"LOOK AT ME! _CRUCIO_!" Pitch roared.

The Auror began yelling as his arms and legs constricted around him in unnatural ways. Pitch ceased the curse and the Auror slowly got to his feet, looking Pitch Black right in his golden eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness.

"Are you afraid?" Pitch asked.

"No," the Auror responded, shaking his head.

Pitch smirked at the man.

"You're lying, I can smell your fear," Pitch said to the Auror slowly, drawing out each and every word.

The Auror was breathing hard through his nose and closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

"_Phobiaas Equistrio_," Pitch said.

The Auror opened his eyes at the unfamiliar curse Pitch just muttered, but then saw something rise out of the shadows between him and the dark wizard. A skeletal horse made entirely out of darkness with glowing, yellow eyes clawed its way out of the ground.

"This is a Fearling, sir, they love the smell of fear," Pitch growled.

The Auror finally let his fear out and closed his eyes in the face of the monster.

"Time. For. Dinner," Pitch hissed.

The Fearling launched itself at the Auror, phasing straight through his chest. The Auror looked at Pitch wide-eyed as the Fearling galloped out of his back. Suddenly the man's skin began going pale and then his skin began retracting into his bones, giving him a skeletal appearance. He let out an eerie groan as his eyes sunk back into his head and disappeared into darkness. The Auror then fell over dead, nothing but a twisted, skeletal version of himself now. The Fearling clacked its hooves as it walked next to Pitch, who grinned at what he had been able to do.

"Now my pet," he said, climbing onto the Fearling's back, "Take me to Hogwarts; the son of an old friend awaits my return."

_Hogwarts_

It was Thursday in the third week of October and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs started with Charms and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws did Transfiguration. When it came time for the two groups to switch classes, Jack walked into the Transfiguration classroom with Rapunzel.

"Mr. Overland? May I speak with you outside?" Professor Toothiana asked.

She was a very exotic young witch with the ability to alter her entire appearance, a Metamorphmagus. She stood not much taller than Jack, but her friendly, amethyst-colored eyes calmed him down slightly.

"I didn't do it," Jack said immediately.

"Jack, you're not in any trouble, but your automatic assumption of guilt troubles me a bit. Do you always find yourself in trouble? What troublesome things have you done since arriving at Hogwarts? I'm going off-topic aren't I? Back to what's need to be said, Toothiana," Professor Toothiana went on.

Jack just stared at the professor with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"Professor Moon wishes to speak to you, Jack," Professor Toothiana said.

"Are you sure I didn't do something?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not entirely sure, but I know you're not in any trouble, Jack," Professor Toothiana said.

"Then why does the Headmaster want to talk to me?" Jack asked, slightly concerned.

"I can't tell you, you're gonna have to find out for yourself. I'm sorry, but he needs you as soon as possible," Professor Toothiana said.

"Okay… well, see ya next week then," Jack said, walking away from the Transfiguration classroom and toward the Headmaster's office.

_Headmaster's Office_

Jack walked up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office and saw Professor Moon sitting behind his desk.

"Please take a seat, Jack," he said.

"Okay… I didn't do it," Jack responded, taking a seat.

"No, but this is rather important," Professor Moon said, pushing _The Daily Prophet_ toward Jack.

He looked down and his blue eyes widened in shock. Pitch Black had escaped from Azkaban.

"No…," he muttered.

"Jack, I personally believe he will be coming after you," Professor North said to him, but Jack wasn't paying any attention. He just kept staring at the face of a madman.

_Flashback_

Jack was only one at the time and his father, who worked for the Department of Mysteries as an Auror, was feeding him from a bottle. Jack, whose hair was already a snow white color, was being fussy and pushing the bottle away.

"Come on, Jack, you will feel better when you eat," Jack's father said.

His mother then walked into the room, pregnant with Emma, and smiled at her husband.

"This is so adorable," she commented, chuckling.

"Oh, ha-ha, your son is just a fussy little fart," Jack's father said.

"Oh so he's my son when he's fussy?" his mother asked.

"Yup and when he makes messes in his diaper," Jack's father said.

His mother was about to respond when suddenly the front door to their home was blasted in. Jack's father was quick, floating Jack with a _Wingardium Leviosa_ and performing a _Protego _around his family as a barrage of spells came in.

"Go, get Jack out of here!" Jack's father said.

Suddenly a jet of green light hit him in the chest and he let out a gasp.

"No!" Jack's mother shouted, pulling her wand to catch a falling Jack.

She looked back to her husband and saw him fall from his feet, to his knees, and then to the floor. A man with black hair and glowing, yellow eyes wearing a black robe walked into the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Frost, or should I call you a widow now?" Pitch greeted Jack's mother.

"You monster," she growled.

Jack soon began crying as he was levitated by his mother.

"Give me Jack and I won't kill you," Pitch ordered.

"Never," Jack's mother responded.

Jack's crying began to increase and it soon became notably colder in the house.

"Fine, you all die then," Pitch growled, aiming his wand at Jack's mother.

Jack's suddenly gained a blue aura, surprising both his mother and Pitch.

"What the…?" Pitch questioned.

He then noticed his wand growing frost and soon became so frozen, it snapped into several pieces. A cold wind blasted from where Jack and his mother stood, blowing Pitch out of the house and onto the street. Jack's mother stood in the house, Jack now in her arms, and looked at the mounds of snow that had been conjured into her home. Outside, Pitch frozen by his arms and legs to the street and Aurors were approaching.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU BLASTED FROST'S!" he roared.

_End Flashback_

"It's amazing how you're able to remember all that while being so young," Professor Moon spoke softly.

"He's escaped…," Jack muttered.

"Yes, and that's why I've called you up here," Professor Moon said.

"Are my mom and sister okay?" Jack asked frantically.

"We have pulled them into hiding with a dozen of our most powerful Aurors protecting them," Professor Moon said.

"But is Pitch Black coming here?" Jack asked.

"We have reasons to believe so," Professor Moon said.

"But… but Hogwarts is protected from people like him right? Isn't Hogwarts the safest place for me?" Jack asked.

"Pitch is _very _powerful Jack. He was able to single-handedly escape from Azkaban without his wand or any help from the inside or the outside. He can most likely get into Hogwarts," Professor Moon said.

Jack looked at the Headmaster worriedly.

"I… I need to go…," Jack muttered, grabbing _The Daily Prophet _off Professor Moon's desk.

"Jack, wait," Professor Moon said, but he was already out of his office.

**A/N**

**Dundundun! Bam, here is Pitch Black the main bad guy doing some crazy s**t! What will Professor Moon do to protect Jack? Will Pitch be able to get in? What about Jack's friends? Are they targets as well? You will have to wait until the next chapters to find out! **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack was down by the Black Lake, sitting on a large rock, and thinking to himself. _The Daily Prophet _lay in his lap and Pitch's maniacal yells shouted silently up at him.

"I found him!" Hiccup suddenly called out from down the side of the lake.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, and Elsa then ran over to where Jack was sitting.

"Jack, what happened?" Rapunzel asked immediately with concern etched onto her face.

He didn't answer. Elsa noticed _The Daily Prophet_ lying on Jack's lap.

"_Accio Daily Prophet_," she said, whisking her wand through the air toward her.

_The Daily Prophet _launched toward her and she looked at it.

"Who's Pitch Black?" Elsa asked, turning the front page of the newspaper at Jack.

"He's… he's… my father's murderer," Jack responded.

Rapunzel gasped and her green eyes widened at Jack.

"Jack…," she started to say.

"He's escaped from Azkaban and he's coming for me," Jack said.

"Why?" Merida asked as Rapunzel sat down on the rock next to Jack to embrace him in a hug.

"I… I was the one who got him sent to Azkaban…," Jack said.

"How? He's been in Azkaban for ten years? You were like one when he was arrested," Elsa questioned.

"I don't know how! I just froze everything in my house and froze his wand until it snapped and froze him to the street outside after blowing him out of my house!" Jack suddenly shouted frantically at Elsa, getting to his feet and out of Rapunzel's embrace.

He ripped _The Daily Prophet_ out of Elsa's hands and began tearing into it angrily. He wasn't satisfied until Pitch's face was nothing but shreds and no longer moved. Jack stood there as his friends watched on.

"Jack, calm down," Hiccup said and Jack turned on him.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Hiccup!? My father's murderer broke out of the most secured magical prison without any help or a wand! My mother and little sister were put into hiding and I have no idea where or if they're even safe right now!" Jack shouted, his voice cracking from the stress.

"You have friends, Jack… and the teachers won't let Pitch come in here," Rapunzel pointed out, stepping toward Jack.

"Punzie…," Jack tried responding, but sighed.

Rapunzel just hugged him again and Jack didn't push her away. Hiccup then moved over to his friend and hugged him as well, pulling Merida in too. The four then looked at Elsa, who just stood there awkwardly.

"Get in here, princess," Merida said, pulling Elsa into the group hug as well.

_-Page Break-_

It was now Halloween and the whole Great Hall had been decorated for the day. Jack was now starting to relax more and was helping Ruffnut and Tuffnut perform pranks on various students. Jack had now added Elsa to his life of people not to prank, which she was thankful for, but Hans and the Stabbington brothers were not on the list and Hans woke up that day covered in honey with feathers stuck to him and the Stabbington brothers were stuck together by the rear and Professor Sanderson had to get them unstuck. Professor Gothel was also nowhere to be seen, so Jack and the twins assumed it was because their aging potion worked.

After the Halloween feast, Jack found himself sitting by the Black Lake again, skipping rocks into it.

"Why are you here, Jack?" Elsa asked, walking up to him from behind.

Jack turned and smiled at her.

"It's peaceful; I guess I could use some peaceful right now, ya know?" Jack responded.

Elsa smiled slightly and walked up beside him now. She picked up a rock and attempted to skip it, but it just plopped into the water. Jack snickered a bit.

"Oh shush!" Elsa snapped, smacking his arm.

"Here, do you want me to teach you?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded and Jack found a good skipping rock. He handed it to her.

"Stand sideways," Jack told her.

Elsa turned so her side was facing the water. Jack then stood behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Flick your wrist and let go," he said.

Elsa looked back at him, a bit nervous about his closeness, but flicked her wrist, skipping the rock three times over the water's surface.

"There you go," Jack said softly.

Elsa looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack," she said to him.

"So what's it like being a princess?" Jack asked, sitting down on one of the boulders.

Elsa stood in front of him with her hands folded together in front of her.

"Oh? Well… um… it's nice. I mean, I get everything I want and…," Elsa responded before pausing.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"I guess I became very pompous because of that," she muttered.

Jack dropped down from the rock.

"Hey, you're getting better," he said to Elsa.

Elsa just smiled at Jack.

"We should get back to the castle, it's getting late," Elsa said.

"Yeah, come along, princess," Jack said, smirking at the platinum blonde by his side.

"Yes, my royal fool," Elsa responded.

The two of them then walked back to the Slytherin Common Room together.

_-Page Break-_

Professor Moon was reading the newest issue of _The Daily Prophet_. He had a grim look etched on his face and he put the newspaper down to reveal that four more wizards have been killed by Pitch Black.

"He's getting closer to Hogwarts," Professor North commented.

"And it's only a matter of time before he's at the walls," Professor Moon muttered.

"Tell us what you need us to do, Manny, and we'll do it," Professor Toothiana said.

"We need to start training Jack Frost in advanced defense magic," Professor Moon said.

"He's just boy though," Professor North responded.

"Yes, but he's a boy that a madman is trying to hunt down," Professor Moon countered.

"I doubt he'll be able to understand a damned thing I try to teach him," Professor Bunnymund said from the far corner of Professor Moon's office.

"You're the only one who can teach him, Aster," Professor Toothiana pointed out to her colleague.

"Then we're all screwed," he muttered in response.

"Just… try…," Professor Moon said before clutching at his heart.

"Manny!" Professor Toothiana called out, running over to the Headmaster.

"I'm fine… I'm fine, I'm just getting too old for all of this," Professor Moon responded.

He looked at Professor Bunnymund once more and sighed.

"Do whatever you can to teach Jack Frost. Have him be excused from all classes until further notice," Professor Moon said.

**A/N**

**Ugh, I know this is a way short chapter, but it still has a lot of promise. It shows how the Big Five are becoming closer with Merida starting to accept Elsa more and there was even a Jelsa moment for you ravenous Jelsa fanatics. Either way, we are now going to begin training day between Jack and Bunnymund. This should be fun. **

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The first day of November, Jack Frost was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast with Elsa sitting rather close next to him.

Suddenly Professor Bunnymund came up to him.

"Overland, come with me," Professor Bunnymund ordered him.

"Wha?" Jack questioned with a mouth full of toast.

"Now," Professor Bunnymund growled, pulling Jack to his feet.

Elsa looked at Jack concernedly as Professor Bunnymund pulled him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as Professor Bunnymund led him up the Grand Staircase to the second floor.

"My quarters," Professor Bunnymund barked in response.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because Professor Moon has asked me to start training you for when Pitch Black arrives," the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor responded.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Don't be daft around me, boy! I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because you're a child!" Professor Bunnymund barked as he led Jack into his quarters, which consisted of a dueling table.

"Get up on the table, Overland," Professor Bunnymund ordered.

Jack obliged and climbed up onto the table. Bunnymund stepped up as well and suddenly drew his wand.

"I'm going to cast a spell at you and you're going to try and prevent from being hit," Professor Bunnymund revealed.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"_Stupefy_!" Professor Bunnymund called out.

A jet of red light hit Jack right in the chest and knocked him backwards. He bounced against the dueling table and groaned before passing out. Professor Bunnymund shook his head and cast _Rennervate _to bring Jack back to consciousness.

"Pathetic, again!" Professor Bunnymund snapped.

_-Page Break-_

Jack practically limped into the Great Hall for dinner and Rapunzel immediately rushed over to him upon sight.

"Jack, oh my God! What happened!?" she asked frantically.

Hiccup heard the commotion and ran over to them from the Ravenclaw table as well. He immediately began supporting Jack toward the Slytherin table where several members of his House looked on with concern. Elsa immediately dropped her food and went over to them as well.

"Jack, what happened? Why weren't you in any of the classes today?" Elsa asked.

"Professor… Bunnymund is training me… to protect myself," Jack said.

"That's not right, he's being much too hard on you," Rapunzel said.

"No… it's fine… I need to learn how to protect myself against someone who's skilled…," Jack said, trying to get up, but winced and held onto his sides.

"I think some of your ribs are bruised, Jack," Hiccup said.

"You two help him down to the lake," Rapunzel suddenly ordered.

"Why the lake?" Hiccup asked.

"Just do it!" Rapunzel ordered.

_-Page Break-_

Hiccup and Elsa helped Jack down to the Black Lake where a nervous Rapunzel waited for them.

"Why do you want me down here, Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"Because there aren't many people down here at this time," Rapunzel said.

She was right. It was dark and the full moon was out right now, illuminating the surface of the lake.

"Lay him down," Rapunzel said.

Jack was laid down across the side of the lake and Rapunzel knelt down beside him.

"What are you gonna do, Punzie?" Jack asked.

"Shh… just… just don't freak out," Rapunzel responded.

Suddenly her hair began growing. Hiccup and Elsa stared on in absolute shock at what was happening. Rapunzel's hair, while already long, was growing even more, snaking across the ground to about seventy feet in length. Rapunzel grabbed a part of her hair and laid it over Jack.

"Please, don't think differently of me after tonight," Rapunzel pleaded with her three friends.

"Of course not, Rapunzel… this is… just a bit of a surprise," Jack responded.

Rapunzel smiled and then began to sing. As she sang, her hair began glowing magically.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine," Rapunzel sang.

Her glowing hair illuminated along the shore of the Black Lake, catching the attention of Professor Gothel, who was heading out there when she heard from the Slytherin table about the four students sneaking out to go to the lake.

"The legend is true…," Professor Gothel muttered when seeing the golden light was Rapunzel's hair.

The light faded and Rapunzel's hair began retracting back to its original length.

"How do you feel, Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Much better, like I wasn't ever in pain," Jack responded, sitting up.

"What did you do, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked.

"I healed his injuries," Rapunzel responded.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"My hair was enchanted by a magical flower before I was born. Now I can increase and decrease its length and heal when I sing that song," Rapunzel explained, looking away from everyone. She was ashamed at having such a gift.

"That's amazing, Rapunzel… thank you," Jack said to her.

Rapunzel looked at him in surprise.

"You're okay with me like this?" Rapunzel asked.

"We're all already magical, so who cares if one of us can heal people with her hundred feet of hair," Jack said.

"It's seventy feet actually, I had it measured," Rapunzel responded.

"Whatever. You're still the sweetheart of the group and that'll never change," Jack said.

"Who are you of the group?" Hiccup asked as Rapunzel blushed at what Jack had said.

"The awesome, funny one," Jack responded.

"And me?" Hiccup asked.

"The intelligent, but awkward dork," Jack said.

"Hey!" Hiccup complained.

"And me?" Elsa asked.

"The mature and collected one," Jack said.

"What about Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"Our ball of fire," Jack said.

"Alright, we've given everyone their titles, but honestly, we should get back to the castle before we get in trouble," Elsa said.

"Yes, your majesty," Jack responded, getting to his feet.

He got an annoyed look, but just smirked in response.

Inside the castle, Hiccup went toward Ravenclaw Tower and Elsa went to the Dungeons. Jack stayed behind to walk Rapunzel to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Thank you again for healing me, Rapunzel," Jack said.

"Of course, Jack, you're my friend," Rapunzel responded as they got to the Hufflepuff Common Room entrance.

Rapunzel looked at Jack with her big, green eyes and he just hugged her.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you," he admitted.

Rapunzel acted as if she had melted into Jack's arms and smiled into his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend as well," Rapunzel admitted.

Jack then ended the hug and smiled at Rapunzel.

"Good night, Blondie," he said.

"Good night," she responded.

She then watched Jack disappear from view before going into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

**A/N**

**The training has begun and Jack isn't doing all that well. Maybe he'd do better if his trainer didn't despise him. And in response to the questions about what pairing I'm doing in this fanfiction; the answer is you'll just have to read to find out. NO SPOILERS FOR YA! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jack and Professor Bunnymund glared at each other while standing on the dueling table. Bunnymund has been training Jack for weeks now all through November and into December. It was actually their last day of training before Bunnymund leaves for the holidays.

"Alright, Overland, we've been training for a month now; let's see what you got," Bunnymund spoke to him, bowing.

Jack bowed as well.

"_Everte Statum_!" Jack called out.

"_Protego_!" Bunnymund countered.

A jet of white light appeared from Jack's wand, but bounced off a protective barrier conjured by Bunnymund.

"Good execution, Overland, and an unexpected choice," Bunnymund commented.

"Are you actually giving me a compliment, Kangaroo?" Jack responded, sneering at the DADA professor.

Bunnymund narrowed his green eyes at the student for his arrogance.

"_Impedimenta_!" Bunnymund called out.

Jack was suddenly thrown across the dueling table and skidded to a stop near the end. He looked up to see Bunnymund advancing.

"_Furnunculus_!" Jack called out, but another _Protego _blocked that.

"_Locomotor Wibbly_!" Jack called out.

Bunnymund jumped over the curse.

"_Glacius_!" Jack called out.

Bunnymund cast another _Protego_ as he advanced, but Jack wasn't aiming at him. He was aiming at the ground. Bunnymund stepped onto the now frozen-over dueling table and slipped. Jack got to his feet and began celebrating.

"_Stupefy_!" Bunnymund cut into Jack's celebration, knocking him out.

After the duel, Bunnymund was melting the ice from the dueling table.

"I got you for a moment right there," Jack pointed out.

"You still didn't incapacitate me, Overland. You were too damn busy celebrating making me slip," Bunnymund berated him.

"Oh you're just upset, Kangaroo," Jack responded.

Bunnymund just growled in annoyance.

"You are getting better at least. Practice as much as you can over the holidays, Overland," Bunnymund said to Jack.

"Professor Bunnymund?" Jack asked.

Bunnymund looked at Jack, surprised to hear his actual name come out of the young wizard's mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will I be able to see my Mom and sister during the holidays?" Jack asked.

Bunnymund sighed because he knew the answer.

"No… I'm sorry, Jack, but you have to stay here at Hogwarts for the holidays," Bunnymund responded.

"Oh… okay…," Jack muttered in response.

_-Page Break-_

At dinner, Jack was stirring a bowl of soup in front of him. He had been doing this for five minutes straight without taking a single bite.

"Jack, are you okay?" Elsa asked from his left side.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he responded with a sad tone that showed he wasn't fine.

"You've been stirring your soup for five minutes straight," Elsa pointed out.

"Maybe I like my soup well-stirred," Jack responded.

"Come on, the holidays are coming up, Jack! I know I'm gonna have a good time, I get to go back home to see my parents and sister. What are you going to be doing over the holidays?" Elsa said to him.

"I have to stay here because there's a murderous psychopath hunting my family down, so I can't see _my _mother or _my _sister, but hey, at least you get to see yours," Jack said rather bitterly to Elsa before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Elsa lowered her head toward the table.

"I'm such an idiot," she said to herself.

_-Page Break-_

Jack went to the most calming place on the grounds; the lakeside. There was a light snow, but the cold never bothered him much. He sat down on top of the boulder he normally sat on and then lay back.

"Jack," Rapunzel greeted him, sitting on the rock next to him.

"Let me guess, Elsa told you?" Jack asked.

"Mmhmm," she responded.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"Still inside. I didn't tell them," Rapunzel revealed.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I had a feeling that you really didn't want all of us down here," Rapunzel responded.

"Nah, I think you just wanted some alone time with me," Jack commented, winking at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's cheeks turned pink and she closed her eyes before yelling, "No! I'm trying to help cheer you up Jack Overland!"

Jack snickered before sitting up on the boulder.

"I know, Blondie, and you're doing a good job at it already," Jack said to her.

Rapunzel smiled slightly at him before tightening the yellow and black scarf wrapped around her neck.

"You should go back inside. It's cold out right now," Jack said.

"Not if you don't come with me," Rapunzel responded.

"Alright, alright, you win," Jack said, getting to his feet.

Rapunzel then got to her feet as well and began walking up toward the castle when suddenly a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She turned, looking at a grinning Jack in surprise and was hit right in the face with a second snowball.

"You. Did. _NOT_!" she exclaimed through snow.

"I did," Jack responded.

Rapunzel grabbed a handful of snow and began making snowballs before throwing them at Jack. Jack found a crooked tree branch lying on the ground and grabbed it as he hid behind his boulder. He admired the hook at the end of the branch, giving it the appearance of a shepherd's staff. Jack grinned to himself and used his wand to magically send snowballs at Rapunzel to distract her. He slunk out past the boulder and hooked her ankles with the branch, tripping her up. She looked up at Jack, who grinned down at her mischievously. Rapunzel just smiled, happy to see Jack happy.

"Hey Jack, I have an idea," she said as the snowball fight officially ended.

Jack sat down on the boulder next to her.

"Yeah? That's scary," he responded, earning a push that didn't really push him all that far.

"No, really! I was just thinking that since you're stuck here for the holidays, I could possibly talk the others and myself to stay here with you to keep you company," Rapunzel suggested.

"What? No, don't do that," Jack responded.

"It's okay. I've spent the past eleven holidays with my family, I believe they can survive one without me," Rapunzel said.

"I still don't like it," Jack muttered.

"Well, let's see what the others think then," Rapunzel said.

_-Page Break-_

"OF COURSE WE'RE GONNA STAY HERE WITH YA, JACK!" Merida screamed at the white-haired Slytherin after Rapunzel told her, Hiccup, and Elsa the news.

"Yeah, we got your back, bud," Hiccup responded.

Jack then looked at Elsa, who looked away.

"Hey, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know you have plans to be with your family and I won't let you join the pity party because I can't see mine," Jack said to her.

Elsa looked at him and only nodded. Jack then drew his wand, pointing it at Elsa. Her blue eyes widened and Jack smirked at her before casting, "_Accio Elsa_," and pulling her magically in for a hug. Elsa was shocked by the physical contact so soon after upsetting Jack, but she warmed into the hug. Rapunzel looked away from their hug and frowned, careful not to elicit the attention of Hiccup or Merida.

_Figures… just when I was sure he liked me_, she thought to herself.

**A/N**

**Awww, now ain't that cute? Punzie has a widdle cwush! **

**Rapunzel: Shut up! *blushes***

**Hahahahahahahahahha! **

**Now there is a reason why I am mostly ignoring the questions in your reviews, it's because I want everything to be as much of a surprise as possible, so no spoiling answers from this particular author. I know I'm damn near close to inciting a ship war between Jelsa and Jackunzel and it both intrigues and disturbs me greatly. I will not tell you what pairing will result from this fanfiction until it is written and uploaded and posted for you ravenous fans to devour. Please, I beg of you though, quit asking me what the pairing is! I know I asked of you all this during the last chapter, but some anonymous d-bags decided to have the audacity to ask me anyways. Yeah, call me a d**k, but I asked you not to do so nicely and you did it anyways. Ah well, what can I do other than call you out? :/**

**On another note, my favorite reader and constant push to keep my fanfics going, Afeleon276 is having their birthday probably right now. I don't know what time it is where they live due to the timezones, but happy birthday, Afeleon276!**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The holidays had officially begun and just about every student and several of the professors had left to spend the festivities with their families and loved ones. The only ones who stayed behind were Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Gobber, Hagrid, Professor Sanderson, Professor Toothiana, Professor North, and Professor Moon.

Jack spent most of his time down at the lake, enjoying the snowfalls of winter. Rapunzel was either in her dorm or the library reading up on everything she could. Hiccup and Merida spent most of their time talking with one another, discovering they had quite a few similarities.

_Hiccup and Merida_

"So yer dad is disappointed in how ye turned out to be?" Merida asked for clarification.

"Yeah, when I told him I was staying here for the holidays instead of returning to Berk, all he said was 'see you after the break'," Hiccup responded sadly.

Merida put a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder; a rare sign of affection from the fiery Gryffindor.

"'Ey, yer not a disappointment, Hiccup," she told him.

"Thanks Merida," Hiccup responded.

"Wanna go down to Hagrid's to see the dragon?" Merida asked, hoping it would life Hiccup's spirits.

It did. He nodded and off they went.

_Jack_

Jack was lying back on the snow-covered boulder he had claimed as his own, looking up at the sky as snow fell onto his face only to melt and slide down his cheeks.

"Snow is lovely at this time, yes?" Professor North asked, causing Jack to jump and fall of the boulder face-first into a pile of snow.

He rolled over and looked at the History of Magic professor, who offered him a hand.

"Sorry for scaring you, lad," Professor North apologized despite there being a hint of humor in Jack's misfortune.

"It's alright, the snow is soft," Jack responded, brushing the snow from his light blue hoodie.

"Yes. Yes it is. How is things?" Professor North asked, trying to make small talk with Jack.

"I'm stuck here while my parents are God knows where while a madman is hunting all of us down. How do you think things are?" Jack responded heatedly.

Professor North's face softened and he knelt down in front of Jack to be eye-level with him.

"Jack, thing will be okay. Your family will be okay. _You _will be okay," Professor North spoke to him.

"How do you know?" Jack asked desperately, praying that the old professor's words were true.

That's when glee and wonder sparked in Professor North's blue eyes.

"Because… I can feel it…," he said, standing up tall, "in my belly!"

He grabbed his rather portly stomach to emphasize the end of his response. It was goofy enough to put a smile on Jack's face.

"Now you ought to get inside and spend some time with your friends who sacrificed their own time to make sure you weren't alone. Don't be alone during these times, that's not how they were meant to be spent. Besides, I think your blonde friend has a little crush on you," Professor North said to Jack, winking before leaving the young wizard.

"Wait, what?" he questioned, but Professor North was already gone.

_Rapunzel_

Rapunzel had found a book on the history of Hogwarts and was lying on the floor of the library, her blonde hair spread out like a halo to compliment her angelic face, and her legs resting up against the wall so her body could form a ninety-degree angle. Pascal was asleep on her hair between her head and shoulders. Rapunzel's green eyes darted from word to word absorbing everything she read. Hell, why wasn't she in Ravenclaw!? She was so engrossed into her book that she didn't even notice Jack crawling up next to her head on his stomach. Pascal did, but didn't care too much, knowing the white-haired Gryffindor wouldn't harm Rapunzel.

"What you readin', Blondie?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel jumped with a yelp and swung the book down, hitting Jack on the top of his head.

"Ow…," he complained as Rapunzel put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry, Jack," she apologized.

"And I thought my mother could knock some sense into me," Jack complained.

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel apologized again.

"Shh!" they both heard the librarian hush them.

Rapunzel moved over to where Jack was sitting and looked at his head, seeing that she had cut him a bit.

"Jack, you're bleeding," she pointed out.

"Oh dang, you could knock a troll out with a book, Blondie," Jack commented.

"Here, I'll heal you," Rapunzel responded, allowing her hair to grow out and covered Jack's head with it.

Jack watched her from beneath the locks of her golden hair as she closed her eyes and began singing the incantation quietly so the librarian wouldn't get upset. Rapunzel's hair began to glow, but Jack never took his eyes off of her as she continued to sing. She then finished the song, Jack was healed, and Rapunzel retracted her hair back to its original length. Jack continued to look at her and Rapunzel then looked at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her face in fear.

"No, it's fine… perfect," Jack responded before realizing what he had just said.

His blue eyes and Rapunzel's green eyes widened at his words and a blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

"Um… so what book did you try to kill me with, Blondie?" Jack asked, trying to diver their attentions to another topic.

"I'm sorry… it was a book on Hogwarts's history," Rapunzel said.

"I knew it felt like a history book," Jack joked.

Rapunzel gave him a look, but giggled upon seeing his lopsided grin.

"So why did you disturb me while reading and how did you know I was going to be here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Where else would you be and I wanted to have some fun," Jack responded.

"I was having fun before you so rudely interrupted me," Rapunzel said.

"Reading's not _that _fun, hell I can personally assure you that it is rather dangerous," Jack said, earning a look from Rapunzel, "Come on, we have the castle to ourselves practically. Let's go have some _real _fun."

He got to his feet and offered her his hand. Rapunzel looked at it hesitantly, but then looked up at his blue eyes. His _beautiful_ blue eyes.

_Wait, what_ she asked herself in her head. _Did I get hit in the head too_?

Rapunzel then grabbed Jack's hand and he pulled her to her feet before leading her out of the library and onto the snow-covered grounds. Professor Moon looked out his window to see Jack and Rapunzel enjoy the snow below. It reminded him when he was young so long ago and that made him smile.

"Hello, old friend," Pitch Black suddenly greeted Professor Moon from behind from within his office.

Professor Moon turned, wand at the ready to face the dark wizard, but saw only a shadow of him on the wall telling him that he was only a projection of Pitch.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Professor Moon asked in a calm tone.

"Give me the Overland boy or I burn the school to the ground," Pitch Black's shadow growled the order.

"I will never give him to you, Pitch," Professor Moon said, "and you can burn this school to ashes for all I care. With words that would please the great Albus Dumbledore, we will _rise from the ashes_."

"Give me the boy by tonight or die," Pitch Black's shadow ordered despite Professor Moon's response before disappearing.

**A/N**

**Dun… dun… dun… Pitch is at Hogwarts. The school is practically empty other than the few that remained. He has made his orders and they will of course be refused. The first book is getting ready for the final close. Who will survive? Who will die? Will someone die? All these questions and more will be answered in due time my faithful readers. Mwahahahahahahahaha! *Evil Face***

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Hiccup and Merida_

Hiccup and Merida, unaware of Pitch's current location at the outskirts of their school, travelled down to Hagrid's hut where the Night Fury was.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup greeted the dragon, who perked his head up to see who was visiting him.

"Toothless?" Merida questioned.

"Yeah. He has retractable teeth," Hiccup said.

Toothless then opened his mouth and showed off the feature.

"How long have ye been going down here?" Merida asked, watching as Toothless began nuzzling Hiccup.

"Every other day to every single day since we've met him," Hiccup revealed.

Hiccup then climbed into Toothless's enclosure and the dragon easily put the eleven year old boy on his back.

"Hiccup!" Merida called out worriedly, but her worries were quickly shot away as Hiccup's laughter emitted from beneath the dragon.

Toothless began licking Hiccup much like a dog would with Hiccup trying to escape as best he could.

"Man, I can't believe people on Berk would try to kill you the moment they saw you," Hiccup muttered.

"Why would they do that?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders before saying, "that's just how they are."

"You're not like that," Merida pointed out.

"Yeah… I know… I'm the black sheep of the entire island," Hiccup said, sitting up as Toothless mimicked his actions.

Merida then went into the enclosure as well, sitting next to Hiccup as Toothless eyed them.

"You're not the black sheep, Hiccup! Yer the unique one from an island of blandness!" Merida snapped at him.

Hiccup looked at her before smiling briefly.

"Thanks Mer," he responded.

Toothless suddenly grew uneasy and began growling in the direction of the forest. Barking also came from Hagrid's hut and the half-giant came out with a large boarhound barking deeply and a fully-loaded crossbow in his hands.

"What're ya doin' down here?" Hagrid asked the two.

He must've thought what was disturbing Toothless and his dog was Hiccup and Merida, but he was wrong. He was _very _wrong.

_Jack and Rapunzel_

Jack and Rapunzel were making snow angels in the grounds within the castle when suddenly the light from the sun above them began fading. Jack sat up in his angel and the two of them watched as black clouds began blocking out the sun, turning everything pitch black.

"Jack!" Professor Moon called out to them, running from the castle, "Pitch is here!"

Right then, a Nightmare burst out of the ground and neighed loudly at Jack and Rapunzel.

"_Stupefy_!" Professor Moon called out, firing the bolt of red light from his wand, hitting the Nightmare, but only delaying it enough for Jack and Rapunzel to run to him.

_Hiccup, Merida, Toothless, and Hagrid_

Black smoke began pouring onto the grounds of the school from the Forbidden Forest.

"Get away from that!" Hagrid roared at the students.

Toothless, reacted fast, scooping both students onto his back and shot out of the enclosure as black smoke followed suit. Toothless began running toward the castle, leaving Hagrid behind.

"Toothless, wait, Hagrid!" Hiccup called out, but the dragon was already in the school's courtyard.

Hiccup and Merida saw Professor Moon firing spell after spell at a horse made completely from darkness. Hiccup swallowed a ball of fear in his throat and the horse glared at him.

"Ah, the fear in the little Ravenclaw is delicious," an ominous voice filled the courtyard.

Pitch Black then rose from the consuming darkness next to the Nightmare, stroking it with his finger.

"Hello Jack, how's your Dad?" Pitch asked Jack despite knowing the answer.

Jack glared at Pitch, but didn't answer. He was scared.

"You like my pet here, children?" Pitch asked, brandishing the Nightmare, "It's made from the darkest darkness and loves the smell and _taste _of fear."

"It's an abomination! Just like you!" Professor Moon called out, firing another red bolt of light from his wand.

Pitch suddenly waved his hand and the spell bounced off of a barrier of darkness that appeared between it and Pitch. Professor Moon just growled while the four students stared in amazement. Pitch Black had just performed wandless magic!

"I gave you instructions to give me the boy by nightfall, Manny, so give him to me," Pitch ordered.

"Never," Professor Moon responded.

"Then die," Pitch growled, firing a bolt of green lightning from his fingertips right at Professor Moon.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as the lightning got closer to Professor Moon.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Jack suddenly called out, firing a bolt of red lightning from his wand past Professor Moon.

Both spells hit each other and began pushing against one another to find some kind of edge.

"Kill them!" Pitch roared as more Nightmares rose from the shadows.

One went straight for Rapunzel, but Professor Moon attacked it with _Stupefy_. Toothless breathed blue fire at several advancing on Hiccup and Merida, keeping them at bay as well.

Jack was struggling at keeping his spell up and Pitch saw this, advancing on the boy. Jack dropped to his knees with the pressure and Pitch suddenly stopped his spell and pushed Jack's spell back to him. Jack fell back and his wand rolled away. Pitch's Nightmares began pushing everyone away from Jack, leaving him for Pitch alone.

"Jack!" Rapunzel screamed, running through a hall with a Nightmare running after her.

She tried firing Stunning Spells at it, but they had no effect. More and more Nightmares were formed and they began surrounding Toothless, Hiccup, and Merida as Toothless tried keeping them back with his fire, but he was starting to lose strength. Professor Moon formed a whip of magical power and used it to keep the Nightmares back as best he could.

"It's only a matter of time, Jack Your friends will die and then you will die," Pitch said to him coldly.

Pitch then performed the Cruciatus Curse on Jack and the white-haired First Year had never experienced so much pain before in his life. He yelled out in pain and Pitch grinned like a madman.

Suddenly, someone tapped Pitch on his shoulder from behind. He turned, ending the curse on Jack, and faced Professor Sanderson.

_Leave the boy alone, Pitch Black_

Professor Sanderson then punched Pitch Black right in the nose, sending the dark wizard stumbling back. Professor Sanderson then pulled out his wand and lashed the Nightmare that was chasing Rapunzel down with a whip of golden light that extended from his wand. The Nightmare then burst apart in a flash of light and the other Nightmares cringed at the sight.

Professor North then came running into the courtyard with Gobber running close behind. Both began firing spells to direct the Nightmares' attentions onto themselves. Professor Toothiana came flying in, transforming herself into some strange human/hummingbird-hybrid with wings; firing spells at the Nightmares from above. Professor Sanderson helped Jack to his feet and put a hand on his shoulder.

_We will always protect you, Jack. We are Guardians_.

Jack looked at the Charms professor with so much gratitude, but suddenly that gratitude turned into shock and horror as a shadowy scythe blade burst out of Professor Sanderson's chest.

"No!" Jack cried out as Pitch, the wielder of the scythe, lifted Professor Sanderson up into the air.

"Time to die, little man," Pitch growled as blackness began spreading over Professor Sanderson.

"No…," Professor North muttered, seeing his longtime friend die.

The blackness completely consumed Professor Sanderson and then was absorbed into Pitch's shadow scythe.

Darkness began covering the entire school and Jack fell to his knees.

"Yes, give up. Give up beneath the power of darkness, Overland! Nothing can defeat… DARKNESS!" Pitch roared in triumph as darkness shrouded everyone's eyesight save for Pitch and the Nightmares.

Suddenly Jack saw a golden light appear in front of him. The only light in the darkness. It danced around in front of him before floating over to where his wand lay. The light circled his wand and Jack made his way over to it as Pitch made his "victory speech". Jack picked up his wand and stood to his feet. He looked at the golden light as it took the form of Professor Sanderson before fading.

"Light…," Jack suddenly said.

"What was that, Jack?" Pitch asked condescendingly.

"Light can defeat darkness," Jack pointed out.

He looked at his wand; dogwood, eleven-and-three-quarters, phoenix feather core.

"_Lumos Solem_!" Jack roared, firing a beam of extremely bright light up into the air, cutting in the darkness like a blade.

The Nightmares all neighed in anger as the darkness began to fade and then they faded away without darkness keeping them alive. Jack began casting _Lumos Solem_ in all directions to clear away the thick darkness and soon everything was back to how it was before.

Pitch stood before them, growling angrily.

"You've spent so much time in the dark, the light has become your enemy," Jack spoke to Pitch.

"_AVADA KED_…!" Pitch was about to roar, but Jack interrupted with, "_Lumos Solem_!"

A final beam of light shot from Jack's wand, hitting Pitch in the chest. It actually hit Pitch and launched him through a stone column. He looked at everyone in shock as his body began breaking apart into darkness.

"No… NO!" Pitch roared as he disintegrated into pure darkness and faded away.

Jack stood there in the middle of the courtyard as his friends returned. It was over… Pitch Black was dead…

**A/N**

**OR IS HE!? Well there it is, Jack managed to defeat Pitch Black, but at what cost? Sandy is dead… :'( We all must reside in our sadness and cry about it for days. **

**Well, the first book is almost over, and soon enough, the second one will begin. :p**

**Until next chapter, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Life became a blur for Jack Overland as the school year went on. All he mostly did was go to classes and then to his dorm. He hardly ever ate. Everyone was starting to worry about him.

News about the attack on Hogwarts spread like wildfire as the holidays concluded and a memorial service was held for Professor Sanderson. Jack went, but didn't say much, leaving before it even ended.

Rapunzel and the others tried their best to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally, near the end of May, Professor Moon called Jack into his office.

"Jack, I understand from your teachers that you've shut yourself in," Professor Moon said.

"I guess," Jack muttered in response.

"Why?" Professor Moon asked.

"I… I don't know… I guess I feel responsible for Sandy's death…," Jack muttered.

"Jack, listen to me _right now_. Sandy's death is _not _your fault," Professor Moon responded sharply.

Jack just looked away.

"If I was stronger, I could've handled Pitch by myself," Jack muttered.

"Jack, you're only twelve years old. You're still in your first year. You did as best as you could and you also saved my life. You saved your friends' lives. You saved the school by defeating Pitch," Professor Moon said.

"I was so scared… Hell, I'm still scared," Jack admitted.

"Well Jack, fear has two meanings; forget everything and run, or face everything and rise. It's your choice for whichever one you choose and you chose to rise. Darkness consumed the entire school, but you brought the light and saved us all. Thia, Nick, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, Hagrid, Gobber, and I owe our lives to you," Professor Moon said to him.

"How come _Lumos _destroyed Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Because it was everything Pitch was against. Like you said, he had spent so much time in the darkness, he became weak to the light. _Lumos _became the weapon we needed to stop Pitch," Professor Moon said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, "and you figured it out."

_Hiccup_

Hiccup was down by Toothless's enclosure with his father standing next to him.

"Ya saved my son's life, dragon. I am in your debt now," Stoick said to Toothless.

"Can he come home with us?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course; and you can start training others on Berk to train dragons," Stoick said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like you wanted, Dad," Hiccup apologized.

"Hiccup," Stoick said to his son, kneeling down in front of him, "you're one hell of a Ravenclaw and I couldn't be more proud of how you've done this first year."

Hiccup beamed up at his father.

_Rapunzel_

Rapunzel was waiting outside of Professor Moon's office and Jack walked out of it.

"Jack…," she said to him before growing quiet.

Jack noted the sadness in her green eyes and walked toward her. Rapunzel was taken by surprise as Jack embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you for always being there for me," Jack said to her.

"Oh? Yeah… sure," Rapunzel responded awkwardly.

Jack then pulled away and kissed her on the nose before starting to walk away. Rapunzel turned a fierce hot pink and looked at Jack in utter shock as he walked away.

"What was that!?" she asked loudly.

"Jack Frost just nipped ya on the nose, Blondie," Jack responded, turning around, and winking at her before disappearing from view.

_Merida_

Merida was sitting with the Gryffindors in the Great Hall when suddenly Fred appeared next to her.

"You okay, Little Red?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Fred," Merida responded.

"You sure; we're hearing stuff about what happened over the holidays," Astrid added.

"I'm fine!" Merida growled.

"You can talk to us, Merida," Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it's okay if you were scared," Fred added.

"I wasn't scared!" Merida insisted.

_Elsa_

Elsa was reading a book, trying to look past the events that had hit her school only a few months ago when Jack sat right next to her.

"Your majesty," he greeted her light-heartedly, causing Elsa to lower her book in surprise.

"I can see that you're feeling better now," Elsa said to him.

"You can say that," Jack responded with a lopsided grin.

Elsa smiled back, glad to have the old Jack back.

_-Page Break-_

A few weeks later and all of the students were now leaving Hogwarts to return home for the summer. Jack had his trunk, his owl, and everything else on hand as he followed the rest of the First Years to Hogsmeade Station.

"Well, we survived our first year," Jack commented, looking at Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Elsa.

"Yeah, I won some bets whether or not Hiccup would survive," Merida commented.

"Wait, you placed bets on me?" Hiccup asked.

"I had faith ye would survive and I was right," Merida responded.

"You all better write to each other over the break," Rapunzel said with Pascal on her shoulder.

"Don't ye mean we all better write to you?" Merida asked teasingly.

Rapunzel turned red and nodded slightly. Jack wrapped an arm around her and she grew even redder; about as red as Merida's hair.

"Don't worry, Punzie. We'll write you," Jack said.

Rapunzel beamed at the white-haired Slytherin, but suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attentions. The five turned to face Professor Gothel, who eyed Rapunzel with interest.

"May I speak with you, Ms. Solaris?" Professor Gothel ordered more than requested.

"Oh um… I don't want to be late for the train," Rapunzel said.

"You won't. I promise, but it does need to be a one-on-one conversation," Professor Gothel said.

"We'll see you on the train, Punzie," Jack said, taking her luggage with him.

Pascal hopped off of Rapunzel's cloak and climbed onto Jack's head, blending into the white of his hair.

Professor Gothel then led Rapunzel away from everyone and they were alone.

"That is such lovely hair, Rapunzel, it's almost _glowing_," Professor Gothel said slowly.

Rapunzel looked up at the professor nervously and responded, "thank you."

"Let's cut to the chase, Ms. Solaris. I saw you heal your friend on the lake that night. I know your hair is enchanted with healing powers, so I'm just gonna take a lock of it for my own personal needs," Professor Gothel said, drawing her wand.

She magically cut off a chunk of Rapunzel's hair, taking the First Year by surprise. Gothel looked at the strands of golden hair and then to her horror, they turned to a chestnut brown.

"What?" she questioned.

"My hair turns brown and loses its magic when it's cut," Rapunzel revealed.

Professor Gothel looked at her and saw where she cut the hair from Rapunzel's head as it turned brown as well.

"Well, then I guess I just need the whole flower instead of just the pretty, little petals. _Stupefy_," Professor Gothel responded calmly, knocking Rapunzel out with the Stunning Spell.

She grabbed the blonde Hufflepuff and carried her through the forest back toward the empty castle.

_-Page Break-_

On the train, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Elsa were waiting in a compartment for Rapunzel. They began growing worried when the train started pulling away from Hogsmeade Station.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

_-Page Break-_

Back at the castle, in the dungeons, Gothel went into her quarters to a secret door. Behind the door was a chest and she opened it with a swish of her wand. Inside the chest, it was revealed that it was really a cover for a well-like hole and at the bottom, Rapunzel lay.

"Please, LET ME GO!" Rapunzel screamed, but was cut off with a _Silencio_.

"Tsk, tsk, Rapunzel. We can't have you ruining such a lovely voice. Now when you decide to behave and sing your little song, you'll get some food and water. Until then, enjoy the _darkness_," Professor Gothel said, closing the lid to the trunk.

Rapunzel screamed in silence as darkness enveloped her.

**A/N**

**God damn, what a way to end a story! Yup, that's right, the first book is all over! The second one will begin shortly and it's gonna be fun! **

**Until **_**The Big Four and the Captured Sun**_**, this has been phoenixfire1995! Good reading, writing, fangirling, fanboying, flaming, loving, and overall living!**


End file.
